


Schwarzer Schmetterling

by DragomirPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Criminal Dean Winchester, Deutsch | German, Dubious Consent, Lawyer Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Murder, Organized Crime, Physical Abuse, Tattoos
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragomirPrincess/pseuds/DragomirPrincess
Summary: Castiel Novak hat gerade sein Jura-Studium in Yale abgeschlossen und kommt nach New York, wo er in einer der größten und bekanntesten Kanzlein Amerikas einen Job bekommen hat, wenn auch erst einmal nur zum Kaffee kochen und Ordner schleppen. Er sieht es als seine große Chance, doch als er an seinem ersten Tag in einen gutaussehenden Fremden hineinläuft, ändert sich für ihn alles. Aber ändert es sich zum Guten oder zum Schlechten?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Schwarzer Schmetterling

Er wollte den Kragen schon wieder herunterklappen, als ihm auffiel, dass der Krawattenknoten schief saß. Stirnrunzelnd zog er an den Enden, um das Problem zu beheben und bevor er sich versah, klappte sich das breite Ende um und rutschte unter dem Knoten nach hinten weg und sofort zog er sich wieder fest zusammen, kräuselte den blauen Stoff unter sich und weigerte sich dagegen in seine vorherige Position zurückzukehren. Er unterdrückte ein frustriertes Seufzen und zog die Schlaufe wieder locker, hob sie über den Kopf und öffnete den misslungenen Versuch, um von vorn zu beginnen. Er legte sie wieder um seinen Nacken und begann, die Enden auf die richtige Länge zu ziehen. Dann drüber – drunter – rum – dahinter entlang und dann vorne durch die Schlaufe und festziehen. Dieses Mal war er ein wenig vorsichtiger, zog ihn bis dicht an den Hals, aber nicht so dicht, dass sich der Hemdstoff kräuseln würde und klappte den Kragen herab. Noch ein Blick in den Spiegel und dann-  
War das nur sein Gefühl oder war dieser Knoten zu klein für das Hemd? Irgendwie… verschwand er so unter dem Kragen und, wenn er jetzt genau hinblickte, reichte die Krawatte auch beinahe ein Hand breit unter den Hosenbund.  
Ein Seufzen entkam ihm und er warf einen eiligen Blick auf die Uhr. Er wollte auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen! Wann bekam man sonst schon einmal die Chance bei der bekanntesten Anwaltskanzlei in New York, nein, an der ganzen Ostküste, zu arbeiten und das, obwohl er gerade erst von der Uni kam! Genau genommen war es natürlich kein Job als Anwalt, auch wenn Castiel Novak als einer der Besten seines Jahrgangs seinen Abschluss an der Yale Law School gemacht hatte und sicherlich in einer Menge anderer Kanzleien mit offenen Armen empfangen worden wäre und nicht nur einen Job als Hilfskraft bekommen hätte. Er hatte sich dennoch für Prince & Family entschieden, einfach weil die Prestige so gut sein würde und er vielleicht ein wenig Hoffnung hegte, dass er eines Tages vielleicht mehr tun dürfte als Kaffee kochen und Akten sortieren.  
So oder so durfte er auf keinen Fall an seinem ersten Tag zu spät kommen! Mit einer Hand schon seine Aktentasche zusammenpackend, sein Frühstückstoast zwischen den Zähnen, tippte er jetzt auf seinem Handy ‚Krawattenknoten‘ ein und suchte sich eines dieser Bilder heraus, die es Schritt für Schritt zeigten. Eldredge Krawattenknoten stand über dem, das er geöffnet hatte und jetzt konzentriert nachzumachen suchte. Er zog das breite Ende auf Höhe seines Hosenknopfes und griff dann das zweite Ende. Drüber legen und hinten herumziehen, dann vorne über die Schlaufe nach drinnen und dann auf der anderen Seite dahinter hindurch und- Castiel runzelte die Stirn, als er die nächsten Schritte betrachtete, versuchte es dann aber dennoch. Einmal vorne ganz herum und dann von hinten nach vorne drüber und dann wieder hinten rum und durch die Schlaufe von eben und wie sollte das denn bitte festgezogen werden, ohne dass es sich kräuselte?  
Wie als würde es keinen besseren Moment dafür geben, begann das Handy plötzlich zu vibrieren und das geöffnete Bild verschwand, als sich der Anrufer anzeigt wurde und die beiden Hörer aufblinkten.  
Balthazar. Das war so ziemlich der schlechteste Moment, den sein alter Zimmergenosse aus der Uni sich hätte aussuchen können! Trotzdem ließ Castiel das Ende der Krawatte los – natürlich ohne es durch besagte eben geformte Schlaufe zu ziehen – und schob den Kreis über den grünen Hörer.  
„Mhh?“, murmelte Castiel gegen das Toast in seinem Mund, das er völlig vergessen hatte und das jetzt gefährlich wackelte, als er danach greifen wollte und dann auf Höhe seiner Zähne abbrach, sich ein paar Mal drehte und trotz dem erschrockenen Schritt nach hinten – bei dem er sich beinahe an dem Stück Toast in seinem Mund verschluckte – einen Fettfleck auf seiner Hose hinterließ, bevor er die Butterseite voraus auf dem Teppich landete. Das Handy wäre ihm wohl beinahe auch noch weggerutscht, aber zumindest das konnte er greifen, bevor es auch noch an der Tischkante verbrochen wäre, hustend murmelte er ein leises Mist vor sich hin, was wohl die schlimmste Beleidigung sein mochte, die Castiel benutzte und schob das Handy dann ein wenig höher.  
„Balthazar? Was gibt’s?“ Castiel sah sich nach einem Taschentuch um, um die Butter abzuwischen, soweit das denn ging und im Gegenzug natürlich mit einem schönen Fettfleck auf dem schwarzen Stoff beglückt zu werden.  
„Hey, Cassie. Wie geht’s dir an deinem großen Tag?“, fragte er wie beiläufig und für einen ganz kurzen Moment wünschte Castiel sich beinahe, nicht rangegangen zu sein. „Bist du schon auf dem Weg zu deinem Traumjob?“ Balthazars Meinung über das, was Castiel seinen Traumberuf nennen wollte, war kaum zu überhören, aber Castiel sagte nichts dazu. Er warf nur das Toast, dieses mal mit der Butterseite oben auf den Tisch und eilte zum Bad um direkt den Fleck auszuwaschen, bevor es zu spät wäre.  
„Nein, noch nicht.“ Er griff sich ein Handtuch, ließ Wasser darüber laufen und begann dann den Fleck damit zu behandeln. „Rufst du nur deshalb an?“  
„Klar, darf ich das nicht? Immerhin bin ich doch dein bester Freund – um nicht einziger zu sagen – und interessiere mich für dich.“ Balthazar hatte diese gewissen Singsang klang in seiner Stimme, der Castiel verriet, dass er mal wieder nicht in der Uni war und lieber mit ein paar Mädchen im Verbindungshaus feierte. Balthazar war schon, als Castiel angefangen hatte zu studieren, im fünften Semester gewesen, aber seine Eltern hatten Geld und scheinbar kein Problem damit, dass er auf gutem Wag war, die Regelstudienzeit zu verdoppeln. Seine Abschlussprüfung war jedenfalls noch immer nicht in Sicht.  
„Solltest du nicht lieber zu deinen Vorlesungen gehen?“, fragte Castiel, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. Der Fettfleck wollte sich natürlich nicht einfach auswaschen lassen, also nahm der junge Jurist ein wenig Seife zu Hilfe in der Hoffnung, dass gleich nicht seine ganze Hose schäumen würde und behandelte ihn damit.   
Am Ende der Leitung hörte Castiel ein Platschen, das wohl vom Pool des Verbindungshauses ausgehen musste, und dann ein Lachen und eine Frauenstimme, die nach Balthazar rief, damit er mit ins Wasser kam. „Ich hab Besuch, den kann ich doch nicht einfach alleine lassen.“ Castiel verdrehte die Augen, kannte es doch schon zu gut von früher und musste doch sagen, dass er immer etwas skeptisch gewesen war, wenn sein bald dreißigjähriger Freund mit den blutjungen Erstsemestlerinnen schlief. Er schluckte es jedoch einfach runter, ließ noch einmal Wasser über das Handtuch laufen und wusch dann die Seife so gut es ging wieder aus. Inzwischen mit dem Ergebnis eines mindestens Hand großes nassen Flecks in seiner Hose. „Verstehe“, murmelte er ein wenig abgelenkt.  
„Und du bist dir echt sicher mit Prince? Mein Angebot steht. Ich kann bei meinem Bruder in der Firma fragen, ob er nicht ein bisschen frisches Blut in seiner Rechtsabteilung braucht. Da verdienst du sicherlich besser und musst nicht nur Akten schleppen und irgendwelchen Topanwälten in den Arsch kriechen.“  
„Ich bin mir sicher, Balthazar“, versicherte Castiel seinem Freund und warf das Handtuch beiseite, als der Fleck hoffentlich entfernt war. „Trotzdem danke.“  
Zurück in seinem Schlafzimmer, in der kleinen 1-Zimmer-Wohnung, blickte Castiel wieder auf die Krawatte, die sich natürlich aufgelöst hatte, als er sie losgelassen hatte. Natürlich konnte er jetzt auch nicht mehr auf sein Handy schauen, also warf er stattdessen Portmonee und Schlüssel in die Aktentasche und sah sich nach den Unterlagen um, die er bekommen hatte und auf denen stand, bei wem er sich melden müsste, wenn er da wäre.  
Kurz hätte er seinen Freund am anderen Ende der Leitung beinahe vergessen, da dieser verdächtig schwieg. Dann hörte er dieses irgendwie… feuchte Geräusch, wenn jemand einen Kuss löste und ließ eilig die Lederbänder durch die Metallringe gleiten, um die Tasche zu verschließen. „Ist sonst noch etwas, Balthazar?“, fragte er recht kurz angebunden, fügte aber aus Höflichkeit noch hinzu, „Ich will dich auch nicht weiter von deinem Besuch ablenken. Wenn du willst, kann ich dich heute Abend anrufen.“ Wenn er nicht feiern war. Etwas, was Balthazar eigentlich jeden Abend tat.  
„Mhh“, summte Balthazar für einen Moment genießend und Castiel war sich sicher, dass das nicht ihm galt. „Heute Abend bin ich wahrscheinlich im Jordan, aber wenn was ist, erreichst du mich trotzdem. Du weißt ja wie.“  
Castiel murmelte ein zustimmendes Ja, während er die Krawatte schon einmal wieder glatt zog und neu zurecht zog und dann das Butterbrot trotz der Tatsache, dass es auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, einfach aus Hunger noch einmal in seinen Mund steckte und abbiss. „Viel Spaß beim Tanzen.“ Tanzen war ein Euphemismus, denn sie beide wussten, dass das Jordan ein Stripclub war, der für seine Poledancerinnen bekannt war, deren… Arbeitsmaterial Balthazar in dem Bewusstsein, dass es absoluter Unsinn war, gerne Mosesstäbe nannte.  
„Danke. Lass dich nicht zu sehr rumschubsen, Cassie. Du hast doch nicht auf all den Spaß verzichtet, um dich jetzt von Möchtegern-Star-Anwälten rumschubsen zu lassen.“  
Mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen bedankte auch Castiel sich für diesen Rat und wollte gerade auflegen, als Balthazar noch einwarf: „Ich hoffe, du hast in deinem Zeitplan bedacht, dass heute der New York-Marathon ist. Bis dann.“ Und damit legte er auf und ließ Castiel ein wenig im Regen stehen, denn nein, daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Dummerweise hieß das aber auch, dass er es vergessen konnte mit den Öffentlichen in die Stadt zu kommen.  
„Ohnein“, flüsterte Castiel so leise, dass man beinahe meinen könnte, er hatte Angst, es mit seinen Worten wahr zu machen, denn wenn er noch irgendwie pünktlich kommen wollte, musste er innerhalb der nächsten Minuten los und hatte nicht noch wie geplant zwanzig Minuten Zeit.  
Seine Hose war noch klitschnass, sein Toast nicht einmal halb gegessen und seine Krawatte ungebunden.  
Er warf beinahe die noch fast volle Kaffeetasse um, als er ein wenig hektisch nach seinem Handy auf dem Tisch griff, verbrannte sich daran die Zunge, als er das schwarze Getränk unaufmerksam schlucken wollte und entsperrte eilig das Telefon um zu dem Bild mit dem Krawattenknoten zurückzukommen. Also noch einmal von vorn. Das schmale Ende einmal darüberlegen, dann hinten herum und vorne hindurch und nach rechts durchziehen, einmal vorne herum und dann von hinten durch wieder nach rechts darüber, hinten lang und durch die Schlaufe, die jetzt über dem Knoten lag, um sie ein weiteres Mal nach rechts festzuziehen und das dieses Mal auch ohne den Stoff zu knicken. Für den nächsten Schritt, musste er zweimal hingucken, bevor er verstand, dass das Ende jetzt vorsichtig so nach hinten gezogen werden musste, dass der eben gezogene Knoten glatt blieb, nur um dann von unten nach oben noch einmal herumgelegt zu werden, damit eine weitere Schlaufe entstand, durch die das Ende von links nach rechts durchgezogen werden musste, bevor es endlich nach hinten gezogen und dort befestigt werden konnte.  
Castiel ahnte schon schreckliches, als er den Knoten festzog, aber zu seiner Überraschung lag er perfekt an und passte sich genau in das Dreieck, das durch den Hemdkragen entstand, ein.  
Erleichtert und ziemlich in Eile leerte er die Kaffeetasse, ließ sie einfach stehen, griff sein Jackett und die Aktentasche, sowie sein Handy und das Toastbrot, um zur Tür zu eilen und dort mit einem kurzen Blick hoffentlich sicherzustellen, dass auch wirklich alles ausgeschaltet war, bevor er aus dem Haus eilte. Ohne sich die Haare gekämmt zu haben und das Toastbrot beim Abschließen noch zwischen den Zähnen.  
Das Jackett zog er sich auf der Treppe über. Den Trenchcoat hätte er wohl zuhause lassen können, aber manchmal war es draußen doch bereits etwas kühler – immerhin ging es bereits auf den Herbst zu – und irgendwie fühlte er sich wohler, wenn er ihn dabei hatte, selbst wenn er ihn jetzt nicht überzog. Er steckte dann auch das Telefon in seine Aktentasche. Die Straßen hier waren zu gefährlich, um es in der Jackentasche aufzubewahren, das hatte er bereits am Tag seines Einzugs bemerken müssen, als er eine Gruppe von Kids dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie einem anderen Jungen das Handy aus der Tasche zogen und ihn anpöbelten, als er es bemerkte. Der Junge war vor Schreck und vielleicht auch aus Erfahrung ganz still geblieben und war ohne sein Telefon zurückzuverlangen davon gelaufen, bevor Castiel hätte eingreifen können, was ihn ehrlich gesagt immer noch wurmte.  
Eigentlich war jetzt Schulzeit, aber Castiel bemerkte auf den Straßen dennoch mehr als ein Dutzend Jungen und auch ein oder zwei Mädchen, die eigentlich dort hätten sein sollen und nicht hier, aber er ahnte, dass er sich da nicht einmischen sollte. Zumindest nicht jetzt, denn dann würde er definitiv zu spät kommen.  
Balthazar hatte ihm gesagt, dass seine neue Wohnung in einem ziemlichen Brennpunkt lag und irgendetwas von Bandenkriegen, das er nicht so ganz geglaubt hatte, denn immerhin war es New York und nicht Detroit oder so etwas, richtig? Obwohl das im Nachhinein wohl kein wirkliches Argument war…  
So oder so war es Castiel in diesem Moment egal, denn er sah den Bus, der ihn zumindest bis irgendwo in die Nähe der Stadtmitte bringen würde, gerade um die Ecke kommen, und so stürzte er eilig los.

Obwohl er den Bus gerade noch erwischt hatte, war er viel zu spät dran, um einen guten Eindruck zu machen und so joggte Castiel, obwohl er einen Anzug trug, das letzte Stück über die Gehwege. Zumindest ging der Marathon nicht über diese Straße und so musste er nicht auf allzu viele Menschen auf den Gehwegen aufpassen.  
Eigentlich gehörte er zu den Menschen, die rote Ampeln respektierten, aber heute war er in Eile und das Innenstadtgebiet war ja so oder so gesperrt, also warf er nur kurz einen Blick zu beiden Seiten, bevor er loslief und doch erschrocken stehen blieb, als er plötzlich einen Motor hörte und vor sich eine schwarze Limousine abbiegen sah, die mit den abgedunkelten Scheiben offensichtlich gar nichts auf gesperrte Straßen und den Marathon gab.  
Dann war das Auto nicht mehr zu sehen und er lief eilig weiter, um am nächsten Block nach rechts abzubiegen.  
Er zog sein Handy heraus, als er das Bürogebäude mit dem großen Schild, auf dem der Name Prince bereits deutlich zu lesen war, sehen konnte, um zu schauen, ob er noch Zeit hatte und genau in diesem Moment war er wohl zu unaufmerksam, denn bevor er sich versah, stieß er mit jemandem zusammen, der gerade aus eben jenem Auto gestiegen war, über das er sich eben noch gewundert hatte, weil es entweder eine Sondererlaubnis haben musste oder absolut gar nichts auf Verkehrsregeln gab.  
Castiel stolperte etwas, ließ beinahe seine Aktentasche fallen und bemerkte zu spät, dass er das Handy losgelassen hatte, sodass es in einem hohen Bogen zu Boden segelte und dort aufschlug.  
Erschrocken blickte der Junge Anwalt auf, konnte doch eins und eins zusammenzählen und wusste, dass er gerade entweder einen der Prince-Brüder umgerannt hatte oder einen Klienten. Er wollte sich schon entschuldigen und demjenigen aufhelfen, als er merkte, dass der Mann vor ihm nicht einmal ins Stolpern gekommen war und viel mehr ihn musterte, während er eine knappe Geste zum Wagen zurück machte, der damit davonfuhr.  
„Ich- Entschuldigung!“, erinnerte sich Castiel dann aber an seine Manieren. Kurz war er von diesen unglaublich grünen Augen gefesselt gewesen. „Ich habe nicht aufgepasst und-“  
Ein Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Fremden, bevor er sich bückte und das Handy aufhob und musterte. „Ich habe beim Aussteigen selbst nicht aufgepasst“, meinte er beinahe gruselig ruhig, aber Castiel fiel daran nichts falsches oder seltsames auf, als er den jetzt gerissenen Bildschirm seines Smartphones betrachtet und ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschte. „Das war ebenso meine Schuld.“ Er gab ihm das Telefon zurück und Castiel ließ den Finger über die Bruchstellen gleiten, zumindest war es noch eingeschaltet und scheinbar funktionstüchtig. „Es sah so aus, als hättest du es eilig gehabt. Hattest du einen Termin?“, fragte er ruhig und vielleicht war da ein Hauch von Amüsiertheit in seiner Stimme. Castiel achtet nicht darauf, denn die Uhr auf seinem Handy zeigte bereits eine Minute nach Neun an und damit war er offiziell zu spät. Wäre es seine Art, hätte er jetzt wohl geflucht, aber er hatte immer versucht das möglichst nicht zu tun, also biss er sich auch jetzt auf die Lippe und schluckte es runter.  
„Ich muss jetzt los. Es tut mir leid.“ Und dann verschwand er durch die Tür und eilte so schnell er konnte zum Fahrstuhl, um auf die richtige Etage zu kommen und legte sich bereits eine Entschuldigung zurecht.

Sein neuer Chef war… anders als Castiel erwartet hatte und das, obwohl er ihn bereits von Übertragungen von Fällen im Fernsehen kannte. Er war nicht wirklich groß, durchschnittlich könnte man wohl sagen, aber auch sonst nicht unbedingt beeindruckend in seiner Statur, keine breiten Schultern, kein durchtrainierter Körper oder so etwas. Sein kurzes, blondes – eher aschblond, wenn man es genau nahm – Haar ging bereits zurück und alles in allem, wirkte er eher wie ein durchschnittlicher Ende-Vierzig-Anfang-Fünfzig-jähriger als wie einer der besten Anwälte des Landes. Alles an ihm schien durchschnittlich zu sein, wenn man von dem doch vermutlich ziemlich teuren Markenanzug einmal absah. Alles, bis Castiel seinen Blick traf und das erste Mal in der Realität sah, was im Fernsehen immer betont wurde, das, was er mit seinen Geschwistern in dieser Kanzlei teilte, die beinahe gelben Augen, die eine Überlegenheit auszustrahlen mochten, die alles wieder wett machte, was ihn zuvor als durchschnittlich eingestuft hatte.  
Castiel wollte sicherlich nicht, auf der falschen Seite dieses Blickes enden, aber er war nicht wütend über die Verspätung gewesen, meinte, nachdem er ihn kurz gemustert hatte, nur, dass er gleich einen Termin hätte und er dafür Kaffee kochen sollte. Anschließend gab es noch einige Akten, die er wegräumen konnte und damit verschwand er in seinem Büro und wartete scheinbar auf seinen Klienten.  
Einen kurzen Moment war Castiel überfordert, vielleicht sogar enttäuscht, aber das hier war sein Karrieresprungbrett und, da er ohnehin mit dem Vertrag eine Schweigeklausel unterschrieben hatte, könnte er aus den Fallakten sicherlich etwas lernen, wenn er nicht gebraucht wurde. Für den Moment setzte er sich erst einmal mit der Kaffeemaschine ins Benehmen, was eine größere Herausforderung darstellen sollte, als er selbst erwartet hätte und er wusste, dass er wirklich kein Held war, was Technik anging.  
Seine Rettung sollte eine Liste sein, die wohl sein Vorgänger ihm hinterlassen hatte und der in alphabetischer Reihenfolge alle regelmäßigen Klienten mit ihren Lieblingskaffeesorten aufgelistet waren. Er musste also nur im Kalender nachschauen und herausfinden, dass der Termin um 9 Uhr einem Mr. Smith gehörte, um sich dann nach genauer Betrachtung der Knöpfe mit der Kaffeemaschine ins Benehmen zu setzen und dann mit zwei kleinen Tabletten zum Büro seines Chefs aufzumachen.  
Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass der Klient gekommen war, aber auch von den drei weiteren Geschwistern, die hier arbeiteten, hatte er keinen zu Gesicht bekommen, also nahm er es einfach hin und klopfte an der Bürotür. Die Jalousien an Tür und Glasfenstern zum Empfangsbereich waren geschlossen, sodass er nicht hineinblicken konnte und irgendwie war er etwas nervös, dass er etwas falsch gemacht haben könnte, als er kurz zurück blickte und doch feststellen musste, dass es zwar einen Empfangstresen gab, dieser aber nicht besetzt war und auch die drei, anderen Büros zugezogen waren. Irgendwie hatte der Ort etwas… bedrängendes, auch wenn Castiel nicht ganz den Finger darauf legen konnte, wieso. Und dann durchbrach ein ‚Herein‘ seine Gedanken und er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, bevor er eintrat und kurz stehen blieb, um sich einen Eindruck des Raumes zu verschaffen. Es gab eine große Glasfront, aber das wunderte ihn nicht, denn die hatte wohl jedes Büro, immerhin gehörte die gesamte Etage der Kanzlei und alle Außenwände bestanden aus Glas, durch das man einen wirklich beeindruckenden Ausblick auf die Stadt hatte. Davor stand ein großer, ebenhölzerner Schreibtisch, mit großem Computerbildschirm, aber der Stuhl dahinter war nicht besetzt. Die beiden Männer saßen auf den Ledersesseln, die sich dunkel von dem hellen Boden abhoben und schienen sich dort zu unterhalten.  
Castiel wäre beinahe das Tablett aus der Hand gefallen, als er den Klienten als den Mann wieder erkannte, den er unten beinahe umgerannt hatte und auf die amüsierten, grünen Augen traf.  
„Du hast einen neuen Assistenten“, stellte er dann an Azazel Prince gewandt fest und lächelte dabei ein Lächeln, bei dem Castiel beinahe die Knie ein wenig weich wurde.  
Dieser nickte nur, forderte mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, dass Castiel die Getränke abstellte und wartet dann offensichtlich ab, bis eben jener neue Assistent wieder gehen würde.  
Eilig kam er also zu den beiden hinüber, stellte eine Tasse neben seinem Chef ab und hoffte wirklich, dass er sie gerade nicht vertauschte, bevor er sich zu Mr. Smith – der übrigens absolut wie alles aber nicht wie ein Mr. Smith aussah – umwandte und auch für ihn das kleine Tablette auf dem bauhausartigen Glastischchen neben dem Sessel abstellen wollte.  
Er bemerkte die Hand an der Lehne nicht, bis sie seine streifte und er hatte wohl Glück, dass der Inhalt der Tasse nicht überlief vor Schreck. Den wissend-grinsenden Blick bemerkte er nicht, denn irgendwie war er zu verlegen nach dem Unfall zuvor, um ihn anzusehen und so entschuldigte er sich und war schneller aus dem Raum heraus als er selbst erwartet hätte. Dieses kribbelnde Gefühl, dass er dabei auf seinem Rücken hatte, war dabei ganz sicher nur nervöse Einbildung und kein Mustern seines Allerwertesten, auch wenn sein Verstand das kurz behaupten wollte.

Der Termin mit Mr. Smith ging lange und zwischenzeitlich überlegte Castiel, ob er ihnen noch einmal Kaffee bringen sollte, aber dann würden sie sich sicher bei ihm melden, also ah er sich um, fand die Aktenschränke und begann damit die Akten von seinem Schreibtisch einzuräumen, sobald er das Register verstanden hatte. Es waren weniger Aktenschränke als er erwartet hätte, aber es dauerte nicht lange, dann entdeckte er auch das Archiv und das war riesig, selbst wenn es sich vier Anwälte teilten. Kurz zögerte Castiel noch, aber er hatte keine weiteren Aufgaben mehr bekommen, er hatte seinen Arbeitsplatz erkundet, en Computer im weitesten Sinne für sich eingerichtet und konnte jetzt nur noch warten, also suchte er sich eine Akte eines bekannten Falls heraus, die zum Glück nicht versiegelt war und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann zu lesen, Emailpostfach und Telefon aber immer verantwortungsbewusst im Blick.  
Dann irgendwann, bereits gegen Mittag, ging die Tür auf und Mr. Prince begleitete einen zufriedenen Mr. Smith heraus, jetzt scheinbar eher in ein oberflächliches Gespräch vertieft und dann traf er auf den Blick dieser grünen Augen und während der junge Mann ein Lächeln aufsetzte, kam er auf Castiel zu, unverhohlenes Interesse in seinem Blick. Und jetzt war sich Castiel nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob er nicht vorhin doch seinen Hintern angesehen hatte. Wie um das zu bestätigen, lehnte sich Mr. Smith über seinen Schreibtisch auf ihn zu und lächelte charmant. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich sollte etwas wiedergutmachen. Immerhin habe ich dich heute morgen aufgehalten und verhindert, dass du pünktlich kommst.“ Castiel konnte nicht einmal über das ‚du‘ stolpern, er war einfach gefesselt von dem Blick in den grünen Augen und ein wenig nervös. Worum ging es hier? Gab ihm nicht die Schuld für den Zusammenstoß? Wollte er, dass er ihm die Reinigung des Anzugs bezahlte oder so etwas? Dass der andere überhaupt nicht gestürzt war, vergas er dabei vollkommen. „Wie wäre es, mit einem gemeinsamen Essen?“  
Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und so stockte er ein wenig. „Das… ist nicht nötig“, antwortete er verwirrt, auch wenn er wohl theoretisch fast schon Mittagspause hatte. Auf Mr. Prince Tagesplan stand auch nichts weiter für den Vormittag, aber irgendwie war der junge Studienabsolvent verwirrt von der Einladung und nicht sicher, ob er das wollte, denn irgendwie war da diese kleine Stimme in ihm, die felsenfest behauptete, dass dieser Mann gerade mit ihm flirtete.  
Castiel blickte auf, traf Mr. Princes Blick, als dieser von seinem Telefon aufblickte und Castiel erinnerte sich, dass doch etwas in dem digitalen Kalender gestanden hatte. Mittag mit M + T. Nicht dass Castiel eine Ahnung hatte, wer M und T waren, aber scheinbar hatte auch er einen Essenstermin und ohne weitere Worte brach sein Chef zu dieser Verabredung auf und ließ Castiel mit Mr. Smith zurück, dessen Vornamen er nicht einmal kannte und der nur mit einem Lächeln antwortete: „Oh doch, das ist es. Ich kenne einen fantastisches Steak House keine zwei Straßen weiter. Ich wäre höchst verletzt, wenn du mich abweist.“ Er grinste. Castiel wirkte eher besorgt. Wenn er ablehnte, schadete er dann den Geschäftsbeziehungen seines Arbeitsgebers?  
„Wenn sie darauf bestehen?“, meinte er also unsicher.  
„Das tue ich. Mein Name ist übrigens Dean und deiner?“  
„Castiel. Castiel Novak.“ Und so fuhr er den PC wohl in den Ruhezustand und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.  
„Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Castiel“, summte er beinahe und für einen kurzen Moment spürte er wieder, wie Dea- Mr. Smiths Blick über seinen Körper hinwegglitt, bewundert… oder begierig?  
Sie betraten den Fahrstuhl und obwohl er alles andere als klein war, stand er ein wenig näher an Castiel als vielleicht nötig, nur dass das dem jungen Anwalt gar nicht wirklich auffiel, der sich den Trenchcoat über den Arm gelegt hatte, falls es draußen kühl war und der Anzug nicht genügen würde. Er nestelte nur ein wenig unsicher an dem Stoff und wusste nicht recht, wohin mit sich.  
Mr. Smith – Er verbot sich auch in Gedanken, ihn Dean zu nennen, auch wenn es sich ihm so vorgestellt hatte – durchbrach das Schweigen scheinbar völlig unbeschwert. „Bist du hier aus New York, Castiel?“, fragte er interessiert und er war beinahe froh, dass sie sich nicht anschwiegen.  
„Nein, ich komme aus einer Kleinstadt in Kansas, aber ich war bis vor kurzem in Yale. New York ist doch noch ein ziemlicher Unterschied.“  
„Kansas, mh?“ Lag da etwas… Nostalgisches in seinem Blick? „Ist schon eine Weile her seit ich da war.“  
Castiel betrachtete ihn und konnte nicht umher eine Vermutung aufzustellen. „Stammen Sie aus Kansas, Mr. Smith?“  
Der Blick, den er als Antwort bekam, war kurz verwundert, dann grinste er. „Mr. Smith, mh?“, fragte er als wäre es witzig, dass er ihn so nannte, als wäre das nicht einfach sein Name. Dann hob er die Hand, legte einen Finger an Castiels Lippe, strich daran entlang und Castiel schluckte nervös, unsicher, was er aus dieser intimen Berührung machen sollte. „Dean“, sagte sein Gegenüber dann noch einmal, fordernd und kam dabei noch einen Schritt näher und als seine Augen auf Castiels Lippen fielen, schienen seine Augen beinahe etwas zu sagen wie ‚Ich will wissen, wie mein Name von deinen Lippen klingt.‘  
Castiels Herz begann zu rasen und seine blauen Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als er ihm noch ein wenig näher kam und ihn beinahe berührte. Kurz zuckte das Wort Privatsphäre durch seine Gedanken, wie Balthazar es ihm immer eingebläut hatte, wenn er ihm zu nahe kam, dann waren seine Gedanken wie leergefegt und seine Lippen öffneten sich ein Stück vor dem Finger, beinahe als wollte er sie hineinbitten und-  
Schwusch – öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür und sie standen in der Eingangshalle des großen Gebäudekomplexes und sofort schien der Zauber gebrochen, der Finger wurde von seiner Lippe genommen und während Mr. Smith an ihm vorbeiging, begannen Castiels Wangen vor Verlegenheit ein wenig zu brennen.  
„Ja, ich stamme aus Lawrence, aber ich war schon ewig nicht mehr dort.“ Er schien einen Moment in Gedanken zu sein und irgendetwas in Castiels Gedanken klingelte bei Lawrence, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern und dann öffnete sich bereits die Tür zum Gehweg vor ihnen und Castiel schloss eilig zu seinem Begleiter auf.   
Vor der Tür stand die schwarze Limousine mit den abgedunkelten Fenstern und sobald Dean das Gebäude verlassen hatte, öffnete sich die Wagentür und ein Mann in schwarzem Anzug trat heraus, scheinbar um ihm die Wagentür aufzuhalten, damit er einsteigen konnte. Ziemlich plötzlich wurde Castiel dadurch etwas bewusst gemacht, was er vorher einfach irgendwie vergessen oder ausgeblendet hatte: Man ging nicht einfach so zu einem Prince. Das waren keine Anwälte für den kleinen Mann. Sie vertraten große Firmen, Millionäre, Wirtschaftsgroßmächte, Wirtschaftsverbrecher, aber sicherlich nicht aus Spaß an der Freude, zum Teil vertraten sie sogar Politiker und Stars und Sternchen. Das war zumindest das, was man so über sie hörte und im Internet fand. Trotzdem hatte man es Mr. Smith nicht angesehen. Er wirkte nicht überheblich wie die allgemeine Vorstellung eines Reichen, auch wenn sein Anzug jetzt auf den zweiten Blick doch ziemlich teuer aussah und sicherlich nicht von der Stange stammte. Und wenn er kein reicher Erbe war, was war er dann? Denn für alles andere schien er noch viel zu jung! Er konnte doch unmöglicher älter als er selbst sein! Oder war er irgendein Star, den er kennen sollte, dessen Aufstieg er aber verpasst hatte, weil er zu sehr auf sein Studium konzentriert gewesen war?!  
In seinen Gedanken bemerkte er fast nicht, wie Dean ihn kurz anblickte und den Mann vor sich dann abwinkte und erklärte, dass sie nicht weit gehen würden und er bald wieder zurück wäre. „Wir gehen zu Ellen.“ und damit schien für ihn das Thema erledigt zu sein. Er behandelte den Mann, der jetzt auf den zweiten Blick ziemlich beeindruckend und vor allem gefährlich aussah, wenn er einen Blick auf das muskulöse Kreuz warf, das unter einem weiteren schwarzen Anzug sichtbar wurde, der aber an der Brust irgendwie nicht so richtig geschnitten sein konnte, denn er stand an der linken Brust irgendwie unschön ab. Er schien nicht wirklich begeistern von der Aussicht. Wahrscheinlich wartete er hier bereits die ganze Zeit. „Mr. Crowley wird das nicht gerne sehen“, meinte er dann auch direkt, wollte sich wohl nicht so einfach damit abspeisen lassen.  
„Dann kann Mr. Crowley mich am Arsch lecken.“ Ein wenig erschüttert von der doch plötzlich ziemlich harten Sprache, blickte Castiel zu Mr. Smith auf, der plötzlich beinahe wütend wirkte, aber schon eine Sekunde später grinste er wieder. „Er wird damit zurechtkommen müssen, dass ich nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanze und jetzt Essen gehe.“  
Der… Fahrer? blickte jetzt zu Castiel hinüber, der sich ein wenig unwohl fühlte, als er so gemustert wurde. „Na schön.“ Und damit wandte er sich ab und stieg zurück in den Wagen.  
Dean grinste breit, als das Auto davonfuhr, und meinte dann nur: „Los geht’s!“ Dadurch wirkte er eigentlich nur noch jünger, denn irgendwie wirkte er gegen sein doch eigentlich sehr ernstes Auftreten gerade mehr wie ein Teenager, der von zuhause ausbrach und das tat, was er gerne tun wollte, aber nie durfte. Und irgendwie war das beinahe ansteckend und auch Castiel lächelte ein wenig, als sie sich auf den Weg machten.  
„Yale also, ja?“, brachte er dann das Thema von zuvor auf. „Und jetzt arbeitest du als Hilfskraft?“ Es war nicht negativ, wie er es aussprach, aber trotzdem war seine Skepsis kaum zu übersehen. „Du wirkst nicht wie jemand, der es nach Yale schafft und dann einen schlechten Abschluss macht.“  
„Mein Abschluss war gut“, stellte Castiel fest, auch wenn er sich von Denas Worten nicht angegriffen oder so etwas fühlte. Es war ja keine Beleidigung gewesen, richtig? „Aber wann hat man schon einmal die Gelegenheit in einer Kanzlei wie dieser zu arbeiten?“ Er mochte in dieser Hinsicht etwas naiv sein – Das sagte zumindest Balthazar –, aber Castiel sah es ehrlich als Chance an. Vielleicht würde er ja irgendwann auch mal einen Fall übernehmen können, wenn er sich Mühe gab?  
Dean schien wenig überzeugt, nahm es aber einfach hin, stellte neugierig eine andere Frage: „Und wie findest du New York bis jetzt so?“  
Castiel dachte einen Moment darüber nach, bevor er wahrheitsgemäß antwortete: „Groß.“ Er wurde etwas rot, als er über diese Antwort noch einmal nachdachte. „Ich bin noch nicht so lange hier und ich hab außer meiner Wohnung noch nicht wirklich viel gesehen.“ Seinem Apartment, denn eine Wohnung war es vermutlich nicht. Das konnte er sich in einer Stadt wie New York ganz sicher nicht leisten.  
Dean lachte über seine erste Antwort, aber schien es nicht böse zu meinen. „Ja, nicht wahr? Ich kenne auch noch nicht annähernd die ganze Stadt.“  
„Wie lange leben Sie schon hier?“, fragte Castiel.  
„Schon ein paar Jahre, vier oder so. Mein Bruder hatte gerade seinen Schulabschluss gemacht, also kommt das ganz gut hin.“  
„Sie haben einen Bruder?“ Ohne es zu merken, war aus unsicherem Smalltalk ehrliches Interesse geworden und obwohl er sicher besser aufpassen sollte, wo er hinlief, konnte er die Augen nicht so richtig von dem anderen lassen, während er lief.  
Er nickte, aber bevor sie sich weiter hätten unterhalten können, erreichten sie scheinbar das Restaurant. Es wirkte schlicht von außen, sauber, die Fenster waren scheinbar verspiegelt, denn man konnte nicht nach innen blicken und die Tür passte sich gut in die doch sehr schöne Gegend ein. Dann öffnete Dean die Tür, um Castiel beinahe etwas übertrieben nett eintreten zu lassen. Verlegen trat der junge Anwalt hindurch und bei dem Anblick vor sich – eben absolut alles aber kein Nobelrestaurant, sondern eher eine kleine Bar mit Billardtischen und Dartscheiben – vergas er die Gedanken, die für einen kurzen Moment seinem eigenen Zwillingsbruder gegolten hatten. Er wusste selbst nicht, womit er gerechnet hatte und in jedem Restaurant, das zu dem Wagen vor der Kanzlei gepasst hätte, hätte er sich wohl auch nicht wohlgefühlt, aber irgendwie war es einfach nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber Dean grinste nur breit und schloss zu seinem Begleiter auf: „Sie haben hier die besten – und das ist wirklich nicht übertrieben – Burger der ganzen Stadt!“ Mit Begeisterung schnappte er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich darauf. Es wirkte unglaublich natürlich und irgendwie machte es das leichter für Castiel sich zu entspannen.  
Er saß kaum, da war die Kellnerin, ein junges Mädchen mit langem blonden Haar, bereits an ihrem Tisch. „Dean“, begrüßte sie ihn und warf dann einen kurzen Blick auf Castiel, musternd. „Wir haben… keinen Termin, oder?“  
„Nein, heute bin ich nur hier, um eure Kochkünste in Anspruch zu nehmen, Jo.“ Das Gespräch schien auf einer anderen Ebene stattzufinden als auf der, die sie offenbar machten, aber Castiel bemerkte es nicht. Er bemerkte nur verlegen, dass ihr Rock doch ziemlich kurz war und er ohne es zu wollen hingeblickt hatte. Frauen machten ihn auch nach guten 5 Jahren Studium noch nervös, auch wenn er nie ganz verstanden hatte, wieso.  
„Gut, also reines Cholesterin mit extra Bakon für dich und dazu… ein Bier?“, vermutete sie dann und blickte dann wieder zu Castiel, der sich irgendwie fehl am Platz fühlte, wenn er oft genug hier war, damit die Kellnerin seine Bestellung auswendig konnte. „Und für deine ansehnliche junge Begleitung hier?“  
Castiel verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner eigenen Spucke. Flirtete sie mit ihm? Er spürte jedenfalls seine Ohren brennen und vergas beinahe zu antworten. „Ich… ähm… denke, ich nehme einen Burger?“ Den hatte Dean doch gerade empfohlen, richtig? Eigentlich hatte Castiel keine Ahnung von so etwas. Er hatte sich gefühlt sein gesamtes Studium von Luft, Wasser, Cornflakes und Fertig-Sandwiches ernährt. „Und ein Wasser.“ Er fühlte sich irgendwie etwas unsicher unter den Blicken der beiden.  
„Alles klar, Wasser und Burger für dich.“ Sie grinste und machte mit einem wirklich ansehnlichen Hüftschwung kehrt.  
„Hey Jo“, rief Dean ihr dann plötzlich nach. „Dein Rock ist zu lang, ich kann deine Unterwäsche noch nicht sehen.“ Als Antwort bekam er das Handtuch von ihrem Gürtel ins Gesicht und grinste doch nur, während er es auf den Tisch legte, wo sie es später mitnehmen könnte.  
Castiel wurde noch ein weniger verlegener und leckte sich unsicher die Lippen. „Sind… sind sie ein Paar?“, fragte er unsicher. Wollte er deshalb hierher, obwohl es so deutlich unter seiner Einkommensklasse lag? Um seine Freundin zu sehen?  
Dean lachte. „Nein, auch wenn sie das gerne wäre.“ Er grinste und Castiel bemerkte nicht, dass das nicht ernst gemeint war, weshalb er ein leises ‚Oh‘ von sich gab. „Sie ist im Moment nicht ganz das, auf das ich meinen Blick gerichtet habe“, fügte er dann grinsend hinzu.  
Castiel legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, war nicht ganz sicher, was er damit meinte. Für einen kurzen Moment war sein Gegenüber verwirrt, dann lachte er. „Sie hat nicht ganz die richtige… Ausstattung untenherum.“ Und das verstand sogar Castiel, der ein wenig unsicher nickte und es doch wohl immer noch nicht ganz verstanden hatte. Dean schmunzelte einfach ein wenig und wechselte erneut das Thema. „Warum gerade Jura?“  
Castiel überlegte einen Moment und begann dann: „Mein Vater ist Pastor und irgendwie haben das auch alle von mir erwartet, aber… Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich nicht gläubig wäre, aber… es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an. Ich wollte den Menschen helfen, aber nicht nur denen, die wöchentlich in die Kirche kommen.“ Nur langsam wurde ihm klar, dass er es noch nie so klar auf den Punkt hatte bringen müssen. „Jeden Tag geschieht so viel Unrecht auf der Welt und … wir können nicht erwarten, dass Gott es für uns löst, also habe ich wohl einfach beschlossen, dass ich mich selbst für das Recht einsetzen möchte.“ Und dann fügte er beinahe mit einem Lächeln hinzu: „Und für Polizei war ich wohl nie sportlich genug.“ Anders als sein Gegenüber, das wurde ihm plötzlich klar, denn der hatte irgendwann im Laufe dieses Gesprächs sein Jackett über die Rückenlehne gehängt und jetzt waren die Muskeln unter dem Hemd deutlich zu erkennen.  
Dean hörte interessiert zu, sagte nichts dazu und ließ sich auch sonst keine Reaktion ansehen, auch wenn Castiel sich beinahe sicher war, dass er beim Thema Gott kurz das Gesicht verzogen hatte. Castiel nahm etwas unsicher seinen Mut zusammen und stellte die unvermeidliche und doch irgendwie unangenehme Frage: „Was arbeiten Sie?“  
Doch statt eine Antwort zu geben, meinte er zuerst nur: „Du.“ Für einen Moment stand nur Verwirrung zwischen ihnen. „Du sollst mich duzen“, erklärte er dann. „Es ist seltsam, wenn du mich Mr. Smith nennst.“  
Castiel nickte leicht verwirrt, stimmte dann aber zu, indem er fragte: „Was… arbeitest du?“  
Das Grinsen, das ihm antwortete, war beinahe zufrieden. Dann schwieg er kurz als würde er überlegen. „Ich habe in einigen großen Konzernen meine Finger im Spiel. Einige Firmen, ein paar Spielotheken, die ein oder andere Immobilie und … Geldanlage.“  
Das war kein wirklicher Job, aber das beachtete Castiel nicht so, denn für ihn klang das doch nach sehr, sehr reich und irgendwie machte es den gerade vom College Kommenden doch etwas nervös oder zumindest unsicher. Das erklärte auf jeden Fall, wieso er einen Anwalt wie Prince hatte.  
Bevor eine unangenehme Stille hätte entstehen können, kehrte Jo mit ihren Getränken wieder und holte dann auch direkt zwei Teller, die das Attribut riesig wohl verdient hätten und über und über mit Pommes und fettigen Burgern gefüllt waren. Castiel war schon beim hinsehen mindestens satt, wenn nicht sogar übel. Wie genau sollte er das jemals essen? Unsicher griff er sich die Gabel und betrachtete noch einen Moment seinen Teller, sich fragend, wo er anfangen sollte.  
„Guten Appetit“, kam es dann als begeisterte Antwort auf Jos Wunsch hin, dass es ihnen schmecken möge und so blickte er auf, erwiderte die Worte kurz und beobachtete erst einmal, wie Dean das angehen würde. Es war nur ein wenig erfolgreicher Versuch, denn wirklich schön war das, was der andere da tat nicht und irgendwie war das sympathisch, einfach weil er so überhaupt nicht überheblich wirkte, obwohl er ja scheinbar wirklich mehr als genug Geld haben musste bei den Betrieben, die er zuvor als unter seiner Verantwortung aufgezählt hatte. Es machte Castiel außerdem ein wenig weniger unsicher, was seine eigenen Tischmanieren anging, auch wenn er es trotzdem mit Messer und Gabel versuchte.  
Nach dem ersten Happen vibrierte das Handy in seiner Brusttasche und er erschrak sich ziemlich dabei, befand aber, dass es unhöflich war, jetzt darauf zu blicken, also ignorierte er es und aß weiter, auch wenn für den Moment in einer Art gefräßiger Stille kein weiteres Gespräch aufkam. Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, dann vibrierte es erneut deutlich hörbar und dieses Mal in kurzer Abfolge dreimal direkt nacheinander.  
„Jemand scheint etwas von dir zu wollen“, meinte Dean ruhig, blickte auf die Ausformung in seiner Brusttasche und schien zu überlegen, ob ihn das belustigte.  
„Es ist sicher nicht wichtig“, winkte Castiel ab, hatte früh gelernt, dass Handys oder technische Geräte allgemein keinen Platz am Esstisch hatten und wollte jetzt, gerade in Gegenwart eines Klienten, mit dieser Benimmregel nicht brechen.  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken und schau ruhig nach“, winkte Dean ab und für einen kurzen Moment war Castiel beinahe überrascht, dass er nicht mit vollem Mund sprach, so schnell wie sich der Teller vor ihm leerte.  
Er legte jedenfalls das Besteck ab und zog das demolierte Telefon hervor, dass fünf neue Nachrichten von Balthazar anzeigte. Castiel entsperrte es mit geübten Bewegungen und überflog, was sein Freund ihm geschrieben hatte. Grob zusammengefasst, enthielt es nur eine ziemlich penetrante Frage danach, ob er schon Mittagspause hätte, verziert mit einigen bunten Smileys und ergänzt durch eine Begründung, warum er davon ausging, dass es so war.  
Dann, keine zwei Sekunden nachdem er sie gelesen haben mochte, begann es zu vibrieren und Balthazars Bild erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Stirnrunzelnd hob er das Telefon hoch und wischte über den grünen Hörer, bevor er es an sein Ohr hielt.  
„Ist irgendetwas passiert?“, fragte er direkt und ohne Umschweife.  
„Dir auch einen schönen Tag, Castiel“, meinte ein belustigter Balthazar am anderen Ende. „Ich hab gesehen, dass du online bist und meine Nachrichten gelesen hast. Und da ich dich kenne, wusste ich, dass du während der Arbeit nicht auf dein Handy schauen würdest, dachte ich, ich rufe einfach direkt an und erspare dir die elende Tipperei.“  
Castiel guckte ein wenig skeptisch bei dieser Erklärung, die er ja eigentlich gar nicht wollte und die auch definitiv nicht auf seine Frage antwortete. Balthazar ließ sich aber wie erwartet nicht beirren und sprach munter weiter: „Also, du hast Mittagspause? Wie war es bis jetzt?“  
„Ich bin essen“, antwortete Castiel, auch wenn auch das wohl keine wirkliche Antwort auf seine Fragen war, „mit einem Klienten.“ Und irgendwie klang das vielleicht irgendwie seltsamer als er erwartet hätte.  
„Einem Klienten oder eine Klientin?“ Das Grinsen war beinahe in seiner Stimme hörbar.  
„Einem.“ Kurz fragte sich Castiel, ob Dean sich wohl die Fragen, auf die er antwortete, denken konnte und was er dann wohl von ihm denken würden, doch Balthazar sprach bereits weiter.  
„Lädt er dich ein? Die Klienten bei Prince müssen sich doch dumm und dusselig verdienen.“ Und dann fügte er nach kurzem Überlegen noch hinzu: „Steht er auf dich?“  
„Balthazar!“, war die ein wenig erschütterte Reaktion Castiels, der daran bis jetzt noch nicht einmal gedacht hatte.  
„Ich meine es ernst“, beschwerte dieser sich jedoch nur. „Du bist in New York! Wer weiß, was für schräge Vögel du dort triffst. Du bist immer viel zu naiv bei so etwas. Ich will nur deinen armen Hintern retten!“  
Castiel war mehr als verlegen, vor allem weil der „schräge Vogel“ gerade zuhörte und daraus nicht einmal ein Geheimnis machte. Eigentlich würde er gerne etwas sagen wie ‚Er flirtet aber mit der Kellnerin‘, aber dann erinnerte er sich an die Worte zuvor. „Ich komme schon zurecht, Balthazar“, betonte er also stattdessen.  
Vom anderen Ende der Leitung kam ein überraschter Laut. „Stehst du auf ihn?! Du hast nie irgendwelche Frauen mitgebracht, weil du schwul bist?!“ Irgendwie war das nicht einmal mehr eine Frage, sondern viel mehr eine Aussage.  
„Spring nicht einfach zu solchen Schlussfolgerungen. Außerdem gab es Hannah-“  
„Du stehst auf ihn!“ Das war offensichtlich beschlossene Sache, denn diese Aussage erlaubte keine Widersprüche mehr, auch wenn Castiel absolut nicht klar war, was dafür jetzt ein Indikator gewesen sein sollte. „Ist er heiß?“  
„Ja, schon-“  
Wieder wurde er unterbrochen: „Ich will es gar nicht wissen.“ Er machte ein Geräusch als würde er sich Schütteln, weil er es eklig fand. „Lass dich nur nicht von ihm verarschen. Wer weiß, was solche reichen Ärsche“ – Castiel unterdrückte es, ihn zu belehren, dass seine Eltern selber als reich galten und ihm Geld hinterherwarfen – „für komische Sachen wollen von Landeiern wie dir oder was für Krankheiten sie haben! Lass nicht einfach alles mit dir machen!“  
„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, deine Sorge ist nicht angebracht.“  
„Meine Sorge ist sehr wohl angebracht! Ich hab keine Lust, dass dir jemand dein kleines, verletzliches Zuckerwatteherz bricht und ich mir das dann anhören darf. Aber wenn er dir gefällt und du so tickst, dann lege ich jetzt wohl besser auf und lass dich mit ihm flirten. Meld‘ dich mal wieder und pass auf dich auf.“ Damit hatte er aufgelegt und Castiel sah verwirrt auf das Display in seiner Hand. Das war ein sehr seltsames Gespräch gewesen, stellte er verwirrt fest. Und irgendwie hatte es ihn auch etwas aufgewühlt. Wenn er so tickte? Tickte er so? Irgendwie hatte er da noch nie so richtig drüber nachgedacht. Fand er Männer attraktiv? Schon ab und an, der Mann vor ihm war das beste Beispiel dafür, aber das war nicht seltsam, oder? Das taten auch andere, richtig? Es machte ihn ja nicht einfach so schwul, nur weil er-  
„Wer ist Balthazar?“, riss Dean ihn plötzlich aus den Gedanken und irgendwie klang er dabei… unzufrieden?  
Castiel antwortete locker, während er kopfschüttelnd das Handy weglegte. „Mein Freund aus der Uni. Wir haben zusammen gewohnt, bevor ich nach New York gewechselt bin. Er ist noch nicht fertig mit dem Studium, aber macht sich immer eine Menge Sorgen um mich, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. Er wollte nur wissen, wie mein erster Arbeitstag läuft.“  
„Läuft da was?“ Und bevor Castiel noch hätte verwirrt sein könnte, erklärte er weiter: „Ich meine, seid ihr ein Paar?“  
Überrascht stockte Castiel. „Wie… bitte?“ Wo kam das denn plötzlich her? Hatte Balthazar doch recht und der Mann vor ihm flirtete mit ihm? Wäre das schlimm? Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Balthazar ist so heterosexuell wie man nur sein kann“, versicherte er ihm und im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen Sexualität war er sich da wirklich, wirklich sicher.   
Dean schien beruhigt. „Und Hannah?“  
Ein wenig verlegen beschloss Castiel, eine Pommes zu essen, bevor er antworten würde. „Eine Kommilitonin… wir haben zusammen für Prüfungen gelernt. Irgendwann wollte sie wohl gerne mehr, aber ich hab es nicht verstanden und … sie war ziemlich enttäuscht, als sie verstanden hat, dass ich nicht dieselben Absichten wie sie habe.“ Castiel hinterfragte nicht, was er Dean alles erzählte, obwohl er ihn doch kaum ein paar Stunden kannte. Er war einfach grundsätzlich verdammt ehrlich und das bei so ziemlich allem.  
Jetzt lächelte sein Gegenüber und als Castiel auf dessen Teller guckte, musste er erschrocken feststellen, dass er schon vollständig leer war.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir bald mal gemeinsam einen Film schauen gehen?“, schlug Dean dann plötzlich und ziemlich aus dem Nichts vor und bevor Castiel sich auf die Zunge beißen konnte, fragte er ziemlich entwaffnend: „Flirtest du mit mir?“  
Kurz blinzelte Dean überrascht, dann lachte er. „Und wenn ich das tue?“  
Ja, was war dann eigentlich? Eine derartige Frage war eigentlich ein direktes Ja, oder? Störte es ihn. „Dann würde ich sehr gerne mitgehen“, war die Antwort, die Castiel eigentlich selbst irgendwie überraschte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich wohl einfach zu dem Mann hingezogen und es sprach ja nichts dagegen. Immerhin tat er es ja nicht wegen dem Geld oder irgendwelchen Vorteilen oder Geschäftsbeziehungen oder so.  
„Dann geb‘ ich dir meine Handynummer und wir verabreden einen Abend, an dem wir beide Zeit haben?“

Dieser Abend sollte noch eine kurze Weile auf sich warten lassen, auch weil sie nicht wirklich einen Film fanden, der sie interessierte, aber sie trafen sich auf in der Zwischenzeit mehr als einmal und das auch außerhalb von Deans Terminen bei der Anwaltsagentur. Hier und da waren sie gemeinsam einen Kaffeetrinken gegangen oder hatten auch die Billardtische in Elens – so hieß Jos Mutter, hatte Castiel erfahren – Bar ausprobiert, auch wenn Dean ihn wahrscheinlich sogar einhändig und mit verbundenen Augen geschlagen hätte. Und sie hatten einiges an Kurznachrichten ausgetauscht, mehr als Castiel vielleicht zugeben wollte. Immer besser konnte er sich inzwischen vorstellen, etwas mit diesem Mann anzufangen, der es offensichtlich ja auch ernst mit ihm meinte. Balthazar zog ihn natürlich genau mit diesen Gefühlen auf, weil er sich verknallt hätte und er sich jetzt wie ein Teenager benehmen würde, aber er half ihm trotzdem mit Tipps, was er an diesem Abend anziehen sollte, auch wenn Castiel alle die in den Wind schlug, die seinen Trenchcoat verboten. Eigentlich schien der manchmal doch ein wenig grummelige Playboy sich sogar richtig für seinen ehemaligen Mitbewohner zu freuen.  
Und so stand Castiel jetzt in seiner kleinen Wohnung vor dem Spiegel und musterte das leicht geöffnete Hemd und zögerte, was die locker gebundene Krawatte anging. Sah das nicht zu schlampig für so ein Date aus? Doch bevor er sich noch einmal umentscheiden konnte, klingelte es bereits an der Tür und er vergas alle Sorgen an sein Aussehen, schnappte sich den Trenchcoat, steckte Handy und Portemonnaie ein und eilte vielleicht irgendwie ein wenig nervös die Treppe nach unten.  
Er erwartete eigentlich, dass Dean ihn mit der Limousine abholen würde, die ihn auch zu den Terminen mit Mr. Prince brachte, auch wenn der Gedanke von einem Chauffeur gefahren zu werden irgendwie befremdlich war, doch vor der Haustier stand ein anderer Wagen, auch wenn er genauso schwarz lackiert war. Ein älteres Modell, stellte Castiel fest, aber auch ohne viel Ahnung von Autos zu haben, wusste er, dass es ein verdammt schönes war. Der Lack glänzte im Licht der Abendsonne und es war eindeutig, dass der Fahrer, diesen Wagen wirklich liebte und regelmäßig mit ihm in die Waschanlage fuhr. Eben jener Fahrer lehnte in Lederjacke und Blue Jeans an dem Auto, grinsend und selbstsicher und so völlig anders als in Anzug und Hemd, in denen er ihn sonst kennen gelernt hatte.  
„Hey“, grinste er zur Begrüßung und stieß sich vom Lack ab. „Darf ich dir mein Baby vorstellen?“ Mit einer beinahe ehrfürchtigen Bewegung strich Dean über das Metall und grinste dann breit und zufrieden. „Er gehörte meinem Vater. Ein ‘67er Chevrolet Impala.“ Doch bevor Castiel etwas dazu sagen konnte, hatte der Andere das Thema bereits beendet und kam stattdessen direkt auf ihn zu, um ihm einen Kuss von den Lippen zu stehlen. Es war nicht der erste den sie teilten, Dean hatte nicht unbedingt Geduld bewiesen, was das anging, und hatte ihn bereits bei ihrem dritten Treffen in einem Kaffee geküsst. Allerdings hatte es Castiel auch gar nicht gestört. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt und richtig in diesem Moment und das tat es auch jetzt, also erwiderte er den sanften Druck der Lippen gegen seine eigenen und wurde doch ein wenig verlegen, als Dean plötzlich die Finger an seinem Hintern ablegte.  
Wahrscheinlich sollte ihm in diesem Moment, in dieser Gegend etwas seltsam vorkommen, denn gerade für Offenheit gegenüber Minderheiten waren solche Stadtteile sicher nicht aufgeschlossen, aber anstatt zu pöbeln, wichen sie viel mehr direkt auf die andere Straßenseite aus oder drehten um. Castiel bemerkte nichts davon. Er hatte die Augen zufallen lassen, genoss mit diesem kribbelnden Gefühl im Bauch und streckte sich den Lippen genießend entgegen, erwiderte es, wenn auch immer noch ziemlich ungeschickt.  
Dann war es vorbei, auch wenn Dean ihn noch einen Moment länger bei sich festhielt und sich genießend über die Lippen leckte. „Lass uns gehen“, grinste er dann und schien gerade die Autotür öffnen zu wollen, als plötzlich erschütterte ein Knall die Luft, den Castiel trotz des Schocks nur als Schuss erkennen konnte.  
„Winchester!“, schrie jemand und ein weiter Schuss fiel. Dean riss Castiel hinter den Wagen, als dieser vor Schock nicht reagierte, dann griff er an seiner Hose nach hinten und zog selbst eine Waffe heraus. Castiel sah wie angewurzelt zu, wie Dean sich ohne zu zögern über den Wagen lehnte und Schuss um Schuss abgab. Er setzte nicht einmal an, um Fragen zu stellen oder so etwas! Wenn nicht der Schock seine Gedanken so sehr kontrolliert hätte, hätte Castiel in diesem Moment sicherlich auch realisiert, dass er den Namen Winchester kannte und zwar aus mehr als einer der Prozessakten, die er in den letzten Wochen gelesen hatte.  
Der Schusswechsel dauerte keine zwei Minuten, dann war es still, doch Castiel rauschten die Ohren noch von der Lautstärke der Schüsse. Er war nicht beim Militär gewesen, war nie Jagen und obwohl sein Vater es wohl durfte und er vielleicht sogar eine Waffe besaß, hatte er wenn er ehrlich war, nicht einmal eine in der Hand gehabt. Er kannte sie nur aus dem Fernsehen und vielleicht noch, wenn sie unbenutzt an den Gürteln der Polizisten verharrten.  
Dean senkte langsam die Waffe und es legte sich beinahe eine beängstigende Stille über die Straße, in der Castiel es kaum wagte, auch nur zu atmen. Einen Moment bewegte auch der andere sie nicht, doch dann trat er hinter dem Wagen hervor, sah sich offensichtlich nicht länger als bedroht an und schien um den Wagen herumgehen zu wollen. Da kam wieder Bewegung in Castiel. Er versuchte ihm zu folgen, um ihn aufzuhalten, Auch wenn er immer noch nicht verstand, warum jemand gerade auf Dean schießen wollte, auch wenn er viel Geld und Einfluss hatte.  
Als er hinter dem Auto hervor kam, sah er, weshalb Dean sich keine Sorgen mehr machte und ihm rutschte das Herz in die Hose, bei der Blutlache, die sich um einen reglosen Körper auf der Straße bildete. Entsetzt blickte er zu Dean, der jedoch vollkommen unbetrübt, sein Auto betrachtete und über den Lack strich, scheinbar um ihn auf Kratzer und Löcher durch die Patronen zu untersuchen.   
Castiels Hals war wie zugeschnürt und er wollte zu dem niedergeschossenen Laufen, obwohl ihm klar war, dass er bei dem Blutverlust nicht mehr am Leben sein konnte, doch seine Beine bewegten sich so oder so nicht von der Stelle. Er gab nur einen erstickten Laut von sich und spürte seine Finger zittern.  
„Verdammtes Arschloch hat den Lack zerkratzt“, knurrte Dean dann plötzlich und Castiel schnappte nach Luft, als wäre plötzlich der Bann auf seinem Hals gebrochen.  
„Wir müssen einen Krankenwagen rufen und… und die Polizei. Es… es war Notwehr und-“, stammelte er hervor, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen und scheiterte doch. Es gab doch sicher einen sinnvollen Grund, warum er eine Waffe dabei hatte, richtig? Doch dann kam ihm der Name wieder in den Sinn, den der Angreifer gebrüllt hatte. Winchester. Dean Winchester war ein gesuchter Serienmörder und wurde immer wieder in Verbindung mit der örtlichen Mafia gebracht, auch wenn das niemand beweisen konnte. Genau das hatte er in den Aktenberichten gelesen, doch nie hatte irgendein Gericht gegen ihn entscheiden können, weil Anklagen plötzlich zurückgezogen wurden und Beweise verschwanden. Das konnte unmöglich… oder nicht?  
Doch der Blick, den Dean ihm zuwarf, sprach eine andere Sprache. Er war kalt, nicht so wie der von jemandem, der in Selbstverteidigung ausversehen getötet hatte. Es war der Blick eines Mannes, der schon mehr als einmal getötet hatte, so oft, bis er vollkommen abgestumpft war.  
Castiel wollte es nicht glauben, aber es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter. Dann hob Dean die Hand, streckte sie nach ihm aus, nicht bedrohlich, sondern beinahe erschreckend sanft und genau so umschloss er auch seine Wange, streichelte sein Kinn entlang zu seiner Lippe, doch mit eben dieser Hand hatte er eben einen Menschen niedergeschossen und das mit einer Ruhe, bei der sich in Castiels Magen alles umdrehen wollte.  
„Mach dir darum keine Sorgen“, flüsterte er dann beinahe. Dann sah der junge Anwalt eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel und, bevor er hätte ausweichen können, traf ihn ein Schlag in der Nackenpartie. Ein brennender Schmerz und dann nur noch Schwärze.

„Du kannst ihn nicht am Leben lassen! Er hat gesehen, wie du jemanden erschossen hast!“  
„Er wird es niemandem erzählen.“  
„Er ist ein verdammter Anwalt! Er wird es erzählen, sobald du auch nur einmal wegschaust!“  
„Azazel ist auch ein Anwalt und du vertraust ihm!“  
„Azazel wird dafür ja auch bezahlt!“  
Castiels Kopf dröhnte und sein Magen fühlte sich an als müsse er ihn unbedingt und sehr schnell leeren. Er verstand nur halb, was da gesprochen wurde, auch wenn der Name Azazel etwas in ihm auslösen wollte. Er kannte die zweite Stimme nicht, aber die erste hatte er so oft gehört in letzter Zeit, hatte sich so an sie gehört und ihren Klang genossen.  
Was war passiert?  
Er wollte die Augen nicht öffnen, ahnte, dass ihm dann nur noch übler werden würde, aber er setzte sich leicht auf und mit einem Mal kamen Bilder und Erinnerungen zurück. Er meinte sogar, das ohrenbetäubende Knallen der Waffe noch einmal wiederhallen zu hören.  
Ein neben Dean doch eher kleiner Mann im Anzug hatte die Tür zugeknallt, als der Streit wieder einmal ins Nichts verlief, doch davon bemerkte Castiel nichts.  
Irgendwo war ihm klar, dass ein Schlag ihn nicht so lange hätte ausknocken können und dass da noch mehr gewesen sein müsste, aber vorrangig spürte er eiskalte Schauer auf seiner Haut herablaufen, als ihm klar wurde, wie sehr er sich in Dean geirrt hatte.  
„Du bist wach“, stellte die so bekannte Stimme dann fest, ruhig, nicht sanft, aber doch alles andere als bedrohlich und die Matratze senkte sich neben seinem Körper ein Stück weit ab, als er sich darauf niederließ.  
Castiel spannte sich an, presste die Augen noch ein wenig mehr zu und hoffte darauf, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum war und er aufwachen würde, sobald er sich die Fingernägel in die Handballen drücken würde. Es funktionierte nicht und stattdessen entkam ein Laut Deans Hals, der beinahe etwas von einem animalischen Knurren hatte. Dann schlossen sich Finger harsch um sein Kinn und zogen ihn daran ein Stück nach vorn.  
„Schau mich an“, flüsterte er leise und die Forderung war beinahe gruselig sanft. „Ich möchte deine wundervollen Augen sehen.“ Er schob ihm das dunkle Haar aus der Stirn und trotz oder gerade wegen des großen Kloßes in seinem Hals öffnete Castiel die Augen und fürchtete sich doch, das wohlbekannte Gesicht zu sehen, dass doch jetzt eine völlig andere Bedeutung hatte.  
Dean trug kein Hemd, nur die enge Hose von zuvor und doch war er nicht nackt. Seine Haut war über und über von dunklen Linien überzogen, ein gigantisches Tattoo, das vielleicht schön gewesen sein wäre, wenn er es unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt hätte. Jetzt war er zu abgelenkt, um das Motiv darin zu erkennen. Doch das schlimmste an dem Anblick war nicht der entblößte Oberkörper, nicht das fremde Tattoo; es war, dass der Mann vor ihm sich eigentlich überhaupt nicht verändert hatte. Er hatte dasselbe kurze Haar, dieselben grünen Augen. Er war derselbe Mensch und doch konnte nichts von dem, was er über Dean Smith wusste, stimmen. War es nicht nicht einmal sein Name?  
„Wer bist du?“, flüsterte er gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an. Er hatte es nicht vergessen, das wussten sie beide und das war auch nicht die Frage dahinter. Es war eine Frage nach so viel mehr: Danach, was von dem, was er wusste real war, wer er wirklich war, warum er das tat, ob er sich fürchten müsste, ob er sterben würde und noch mehr.  
„Zerbrich dir darüber nicht den hübschen Kopf, Cas.“ Der Spitzname klang falsch, auch wenn Castiel ihn schon so oft von seinen Lippen gehört hatte. Es war etwas Fremdes, Bedrohliches geworden, keine irgendwie niedliche Art seinen Namen zu kürzen, um ihn damit zu necken. „Niemand wird dir wehtun, dafür sorge ich.“ Niemand hatte ihm wehtun wollen. Niemand bedrohte ihn, aber vor ihm stand ein Mann, der ohne zu zögern auf öffentlicher Straße jemanden erschossen hatte, ein Mann, der in mehreren Bundesstaaten für Mord gesucht wurde. Wenn ihm irgendjemand wehtun würde, dann wäre er es, dafür musste man kein Genie sein. Was also sollte er tun? Sich gut mit ihm stellen? Versuchen zu entkommen? Sich wehren und hoffen, dass alles schnell-  
Deans Lippen auf seinen verdrängten seine Gedanken und er weitete erschrocken die Augen, als sich das Gewicht über ihn schob und ihn so auf die Matratze niederdrückte. Die Lippen waren hungrig, drängend, ließen keine Widerspruch zu und langsam sickerte in seinen Gedanken durch, warum er lebte und nicht ebenfalls sein Leben auf dieser Straße verloren hatte. Dean wollte mit ihm schlafen. Was sollte er tun? Was tat man denn in so einer Situation?! Er wollte nicht sterben, aber-  
Castiel drückte die Hände gegen Deans Brust, presste die Lippen fest zusammen und versuchte den Mann über sich wegzuschieben. Er konnte die harten Muskeln spüren, die er vorher immer nur vermutet hatte und doch oder gerade deswegen gab der Mann über ihm keiner Bewegung nach. Castiel versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln, irgendwie klar zu machen, dass er das nicht zulassen wollte. Ja, er hatte darüber vielleicht nachgedacht, aber nicht so, nicht nach dem, was er gesehen hatte. Dean griff wieder nach seinem Kinn, drückte es kurz darunter zusammen und bevor der junge Anwalt sich versah, reagierte er auf den Schmerz, den das auslöste und öffnete den Mund, blinzelte die Tränen weg, als die Zunge zwischen seine Lippen glitt.  
Es war derselbe Mensch, derselbe Körper, der ihn Fantasien entwickeln gelassen hatte und doch war in diesem Moment alles vollkommen anders. Es machte ihm im selben Moment aber auch klar, wie furchtbar naiv er gewesen sein musste, um nicht zu sehen, dass das das einzige war, was ein Mann wie Dean – ob nun Teil der Mafia oder auf anderem Wege reich geworden – von jemanden wie sich selbst wollte und für einen kurzen Moment wollte er am liebsten weinen, während Dean an der Krawatte in seinem Nacken zog, nicht ganz so geschickt, wie vielleicht zu erwarten wäre und sie nach ein, zwei Atemzügen dann doch gelöst hatte, nur um den Kuss zu lösen und Castiels Hände von seiner Brust zu ziehen, um sie zusammengehalten aneinander und an dem Kopfstück des Bettes festzubinden.  
Castiel hätte sich mehr wehren sollen, das wusste er, aber seine Gedanken waren wie leergefegt gewesen und zu seiner eigenen Scham hatte sich der Kuss gut angefühlt. Er versuchte eine Träne wegzublinzeln, aber sie entkam seinem Auge dennoch und rollte über seine Wange.  
Als Deans Blick darauf fiel, stoppte er wohl auch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung und fing sie mit einem Finger ab. Er fing sie mit einem Finger an und betrachtete Castiel für einen Moment vollkommen undeutbar.  
„Ich will dir nicht weh tun, Cas“, sagte er leise, betrachtete ihn und für einen kurzen Moment schien er selbst nicht ganz zu wissen, was er eigentlich tat. „Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben, nicht du.“  
Es schmerzte, diese Wort zu hören, ein deutlich spürbares Ziehen in seiner Brust. „Du bist ein gesuchter Mörder“, flüsterte Castiel angespannt als Antwort.  
Dean lachte. „Ich wusste, dass du eins und eins zusammenzählen könntest…“ Wieder fuhr er Castiels Unterlippe entlang. „Ich tue nur, was ich tun muss, um meine Familie zu beschützen.“ Er wirkte ehrlich betrübt…? Nein, nicht betrübt, aber besorgt. War das wirklich sein einziges Motiv dahinter? Er schien auch ein wenig darüber nachzudenken. „Es macht mir Spaß… Leute leiden zu sehen, meine ich. Dieses Gefühl der Macht ist einfach berauschend. Besser als jede Droge, aber ich habe meine Prinzipien. Ich würde niemals willkürlich töten und ich werde dich vor jedem beschützen, der es wagt, dich zu berühren. Du gehörst mir und mir allein.“ In Deans Augen war ein Auf und Ab zu sehen, bei dem einem fast schwindelig werden könnte und es hatte etwas an sich, was Sorge in Castiel auslöste, um den Mann und seine Psyche. Er wirkte… instabil? „Crowley will nicht, dass ich dich am leben lasse, dich hier behalte, aber du bist ein Teil meiner Familie.“ Es war befremdlich, das zu hören und Castiel rutschte das Herz in die Hose.  
„Schau mich nicht so an“, meinte er dann plötzlich harsch, drängte die Finger grob in die empfindliche Haut an seinem Hals. Seine Augen waren dunkler geworden. „Du hast kein Recht, auf mich herabzuschauen. Ich tue das richtige und niemand wird mir jemals wieder das entreißen, was ich liebe.“  
Irgendwo ganz verborgen und unterdrückt und gegen jede Vernunft flatterte etwas bei diesen Worten in Castiels Brust. Er schluckte, wich dem Blick aus, den er nicht halten konnte und spürte dann Deans Lippen wie Schmetterlinge seine Wange küssten. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du mich ansiehst“, flüsterte er leise gegen die empfindliche Haut an seinen Ohren. „Du hast dich zu mir hingezogen gefühlt.“ Es waren sanfte Worte, sanfte Gesten und es verdrehte Castiel den Kopf, weil es wahr war, zu diesem Mann hatte er sich hingezogen gefühlt, aber war es überhaupt er gewesen? War das nicht alles nur eine Lüge gewesen? Nur ein Spiel mit seinen Gefühlen? „Ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen, zu deinen wunderschönen blauen Augen, deinem Lächeln, deiner unschuldigen Art, deinem Körper.“ Er löste sich von ihm, musterte ihn und zupfte an dem nicht vollständig geöffneten Hemd herum, zog es ihm aber nicht einfach aus. Dann griff er Castiels Hand, löste den Knoten der Krawatte doch wieder, den er zuvor wenig sanft gebunden hatte und küsste seine Fingerknöchel. „Deine langen, weißen Finger.“ Dann zog er die Hand gegen seine eigene Brust, drängte die spannungslosen Finger über die Muskeln dort. „Und du doch auch. Wenn du mir in die Augen gesehen hast, wenn du mich unter dem Anzug gemustert hast und dich gefragt hast, ob das alles Muskeln sind, wenn du mir in diesen kleinen Momenten, in denen du dachtest, dass ich es nicht bemerke, auf den Hintern gestarrt hast.“ Er lenkte die Hand, wollte offensichtlich, dass Castiel ihn berührte und mit einem Schlucken legte er die Finger langsam auch bewusst gegen die stählernen Muskeln. „Du kannst das alles haben. Nur ein Wort und ich zeige dir, wie wundervoll es sein kann.“ Und dann wurde er ernst. „Aber ich würde dich niemals zwingen.“  
Castiel versuchte nicht zu zittern, wollte nicht, dass ihn diese Worte ihn berührten und scheiterte doch vollkommen, sich seinem Scham zu entziehen, und wenn auch nur in der Hoffnung, Zeit zum Nachdenken zu gewinnen, begann er über die schwarzen Linien des Tattoos zu fahren. Es beinhaltete ein Pentagramm, so bemerkte er erst jetzt, direkt über seinem Herzen und gerahmt von all diesen dunklen Linien.  
„Gefällt es dir?“, wollte Dean wissen, der die Bewegung natürlich bemerkt hatte. „Es ist stundenlange Arbeit gewesen, aber es war jeden einzelnen Stich der Nadel wert.“ Er entzog sich ihm plötzlich und stand auf, ließ Castiel völlig frei zurück, aber er setzte sich nur auf, beobachtete, versuchte nicht einmal zu fliehen. Dean drehte sich um, zeigte ihm auch die Bilder, die seinen Rücken zierten, vom Hals abwärts bis unter den Rand der Jeans. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt Castiel es für Flammen, dann entdeckte er die Augen und dachte an eine Totenschädel. In der Mitte jedoch, wo wohl die Nase hätte sein müssen, war eine schmale Linie, von der sich zwei Linien nach oben zogen, leicht einrollten. Eine nackte Frau? Und dann plötzlich setzte es sich zu einem Bild zusammen: Es war ein Schmetterling. Ein gigantischer Schmetterling zierte seinen Rücken, breitete seine Schwingen über die Arme aus und schien doch in jedem Moment bereit zu sein, sein Opfer zu jagen. Es war schön und es war unendlich verstörend, ein so zartes Geschöpf auf diese Art zu sehen und es war beinahe irgendwie erotisch, wie es sich auf den stählernen Muskeln ausbreitete.   
Castiel schluckte und vergas einen Moment einfach, dass er wohl eine Antwort erwartete. „Es ist… unglaublich“, meinte er dann und das Grinsen, das er zur Antwort bekam, war beinahe kindlich glücklich.  
„Schwarzer Schmetterling. So haben sie mich, so haben sie uns genannt, als wir aufgetaucht sind.“ Er kam zum Bett zurück, setzte sich aber einfach zu ihm und Castiel hörte zu, nicht nur aus Angst, sondern auch aus ehrlichem Interesse, als er zu sprechen begann. „Wir haben uns Gerechtigkeit verschafft, wo der Staat scheiterte, es nicht einmal versuchte. Wir haben jeden, der damals dabei war, zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Jeder einzelne hat für seine Taten gebüßt.“ Die Bitternis und die Wut waren beängstigend, aber Castiel trieb das Gespräch dennoch weiter voran, vielleicht auch um ihn weiter von sich abzulenken, während er überlegte, was zu tun war, obwohl sobald Dean sprach, seine Gedanken vollkommen auf ihn fokussiert waren. Es lagen ihm zwei Fragen auf der Seele: Wer waren wir? Und für welche Taten hatten sie büßen müssen? Er sprach die zweite aus, leise, ehrfürchtig und irgendwie auch verängstigt: „Was hatten sie getan?“  
„Sie kamen in der Nacht“, war die angespannte Antwort. „Sam war noch ein Kind, wir schliefen, als sie es taten, feige und ohne jeden Anstand. Sie rissen uns aus den Betten, hielten uns Waffen an die Köpfe, brachten uns auf die Wiese vor dem Haus und brannten es nieder. Dann packten sie uns in einen Wagen und brachten uns fort. Die ganze Zeit waren sie da, mit Waffen, verboten uns zu sprechen. Wir sind stundenlang gefahren. Sie haben uns in ein Lagerhaus gesperrt. Ich war mit Sammy allein. Wir haben nichts zu essen bekommen, kaum genug zu trinken.“ Castiels Augen weiteten sich, er sog erschrocken die Luft ein. „Meine Mutter war lange ausgestiegen, mein Vater war Automechaniker. Sammy war der beste Schüler in seinem Jahrgang. Ich hatte ein Date für meinen Abschlussball der Mittelschule, eine feste Ausbildungsstelle in derselben Werkstatt wie mein Vater und sie haben all das in einer Nacht zerstört.“ Castiel sah, wie Deans Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten und ohne es bewusst zu merken, griff er danach, berührte seine Hand, umschloss sie dann und drückte leicht zu, einfach damit er hier blieb und nicht in die Erinnerungen abdriftete. „Dann haben sie uns rausgeholt. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, wie lange wir dort festgehalten wurden, ohne eine Toilette oder Tageslicht. Sie haben uns auf eine Wiese gebracht, irgendwo im Wald. Sie haben mit Sam anfangen, haben ihn vor uns gezerrt, während sie uns mit Maschinenpistolen am Kopf zusehen ließen. Er war damals neun. Sie haben ihn ausgezogen und-“ Er musste an diesem Punkt wohl gar nicht mehr weitersprechen. „Mom hat geschrien. Sie wollte, dass sie sie stattdessen nehmen.“ Deans Augen waren in die Ferne gerichtet. Er war nicht mehr hier in diesem Raum. Er war dort und irgendwie hatte Cas Angst ihn in diesen Erinnerungen zu verlieren, aber er wagte es ebenso wenig ihn zu unterbrechen, wollte sich kaum vorstellen, wie sehr ihn diese Erinnerungen verfolgen mochten. „Dad hat sich zuerst gewährt. Er war schon verletzt gewesen. Heute kann ich nur ahnen, was sie ihm angetan haben.“ Er wurde leiser und das mehrfache Zusammenzucken ließ Castiel ahnen, was passiert war, bevor er es aussprach: „Er hat alle zwanzig Kugel direkt gegen seine Schläfe abgefeuert.“ Castiel sah beinahe vor Augen, was eine einzige Kugel an dieser Stelle ausrichten konnte, was von einem Menschen übrigblieb, wenn ein ganzes Magazin abgefeuert wurde? Er mochte gar nicht daran denken. „Ich erinnere mich noch daran, was er davor gesagt hat, leise, gerade laut genug, um es gegen Sams Schreie zu hören: ‚Nimm deinen Bruder und renn.‘“ Mittelschule. Dean mochte damals gerade einmal vierzehn Jahre alt gewesen sein. Das von einem Jungen in diesem Alter zu verlangen. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie kaputt das jemanden machen konnte. „Mom hat den Mann hinter sich entwaffnet. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie so etwas konnte, aber sie hat die Waffe angelegt und… dann bin ich einfach gerannt, habe Sam gepackt und bin so schnell es ging hinter den Bäumen verschwunden. Sie sind uns nicht nach, aber wir konnten die Maschinenpistolen noch minutenlang hören können.“ Einen langen Moment blieb er einfach still. „Es dauerte Tage, bis ich einen Weg aus dem Wald fand. Ich hab versucht Beeren zu sammeln, aber es war kaum genug, um gegen die Ohnmacht anzukämpfen. Die meiste Zeit habe ich Sam getragen.“ Wieder ein langes Schweigen: „Es war das Thema in den Medien gewesen.“ Und jetzt wurde Castiel auch klar, weshalb ihm Deans Heimatstadt etwas gesagt hatte, denn auch er hatte diese Nachrichten natürlich gesehen. „Eine Aussteigerin aus der einst größten Mafiagruppe Mittelalmerikas war ins Kreuzfeuer alter Familienfehden geraten und hatte die Flucht aus dem Land ergriffen. Sie haben uns nicht einmal gesucht. Bei der Polizei haben sie mich ausgelacht und nach Hause geschickt, als ich ihnen gesagt habe, wer ich bin und was passiert war. Ich hatte keinen Ausweis dabei, kein Geld, nichts, was mich hätte identifizieren können und es waren Wochen vergangen. Wie sich rausstellte, waren wir nicht einmal mehr im selben Bundesstaat.“ Castiel spürte die Verzweiflung in diesem Moment. Es war nicht die Wut, die ihn zuvor getrieben hatte, waren nicht die Rachegelüste gegen die Mörder seiner Eltern, sondern die Hilflosigkeit eines Vierzehnjährigen, der nicht wusste, wohin mit sich. „Mom hatte nicht viel über seine Familie gesprochen, aber Dads war tot, also begann ich, Essen für Sammy zu stehlen und nutzte öffentliche Computer, bis ich eine Adresse fand, die einem Samuel Campbell gehörte. Wir fuhren schwarz mit dem Zug, so weit es ging. Einmal habe ich ein Auto gestohlen und kurzgeschlossen und irgendwann waren wir dort und ich hoffte, dass es besser werden würde, dass Sam zur Schule gehen konnte, dass mir nun jemand glauben würde, aber stattdessen fand ich heraus, weshalb diese Männer überhaupt gekommen waren und bevor ich mich versah, war ich Teil dieser Welt, die mein Großvater leitete und die meine Mutter für meinen Vater verlassen hatte.“  
Castiel fragte sich, ob Trauer in seiner Stimme mitschwang, ob er es hasste, das zu sein, was er jetzt war, aber er konnte es nicht sagen. Es war Pragmatismus. Er tat, was er tun musste, um zu überleben und um seine Rache zu bekommen. Ob er sie bereits hatte? „Ich habe alle Namen herausgefunden, die an dem Angriff beteiligt waren und sie getötet. Ich habe sie leiden gelassen, so wie meine Eltern, so wie Sammy leiden musste.“ Jetzt war das Eis in die grünen Augen zurückgekehrt, das Castiel nichts als Angst machte. „Einer von ihnen war sogar so dreist, dass er mit dem Wagen meines Vaters herumgefahren ist als wäre es sein eigener.“   
„Und… dein Bruder?“, flüsterte Castiel leise, fürchtete sich beinahe vor der Antwort. „Er ist zur Schule gegangen, aber ich habe ihn mitgenommen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich einen von ihnen aufgespürt hatte, habe ich ihn mitgenommen.“ Irgendwo war da noch mehr, aber Castiel wagte es nicht zu fragen, ließ Dean einfach sprechen.  
„Samuels Ring ist vor einigen Jahren mit allen, die daran beteiligt waren, gesprengt worden. Wir waren unterwegs und sind nicht mehr dorthin zurückgekehrt. Stattdessen sind wir einer letzten Spur nach New York gefolgt. Ich habe das Arschloch bis heute nicht finden können, aber ich weiß, dass er Angst hat. Sie hatten alle Angst, als ihnen klar wurde, was um sie herum geschah. Einige flehten mich um ihr Leben an, aber sie haben von mir keine Gnade dafür bekommen, so wie auch sie keine Gnade hatten. Es lässt mich ruhig schlafen, wenn ich weiß, dass diese eine letzte Ratte weiß, wie nah ich ihm bin, wenn er jede Nacht Angst haben muss, dass ich es herausgefunden habe und ihn holen werde.“ Düstere Schatten lagen über Castiels Augen. Er wollte das nicht hören, auch wenn er für einen kurzen Moment sogar ganz genau verstanden hatte, warum Dean so handelte wie er handelte. „Crowley war hier in der Stadt ein kleiner Bandenkrimineller, aber zusammen haben wir ganze Stadtteile unter Kontrolle gebracht und so werden wir weitermachen, bis er nirgendwo mehr hin fliehen kann. Ich kann es kaum erwarten.“  
War das Castiels Einbildung oder hatte sich das ‚wir‘ gerade verändert? Waren es eben noch die beiden Brüder gewesen, so schien es das jetzt nicht zu meinen, aber was genau es jetzt meinte, wusste er nicht.  
Schweigen legte sich über den Raum und scheinbar überrascht stellte Dean nach einem kurzen Moment fest, dass Castiels Hand auf seiner lag. Er lächelte als wären alle dunklen Bilder verschwunden und er zog sie zwischen seine, streichelte die langgliedrigen Finger und betrachtete sie, bevor er die Hand erhob und mit der Handfläche nach oben drehte, bis sie keine zehn Zentimeter mehr von seinem Gesicht trennte. „Ich möchte, dass du hier bei mir bleibst. Ein Teil von meiner Gruppe wirst. Ich werde dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen, das verspreche ich dir. Du wirst dich um absolut gar nichts Sorgen brauchen.“ Kurz traf er Castiels Blick und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte etwas unendlich Intimes, als er die nächsten Worte aussprach: „Ich möchte, dass du mein Zeichen trägst.“ Und dann küsste er sein Handgelenk, gegenüber des Handballens, neben die Pulsadern. Und auch wenn er das nicht einmal wollte, erschauderte Castiel und ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Deans Gesicht aus, als hätte er bereits zugesagt und vielleicht hatte er das beinahe sogar, doch dann entzog Castiel ihm die Hand, schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
Er sah bereits, wie Deans Gesichtsausdruck sich veränderte, fürchtete sich, auch wenn er versprochen hatte, ihn nicht zu zwingen – wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob es da nicht auch nur um Sex gegangen war – und wich etwas zurück, als plötzlich das Handy in Deans Hose vibrierte und scheinbar einen ganz bestimmten Klingelton spielte, denn Dean ging sofort dran und schien alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, auch wenn das in diesem Fall nur Castiel war.  
„Sam?“ Castiel hatte es beinahe geahnt, als er so direkt reagierte und da war eine Zuneigung in Deans Stimme, die ihn beruhigte und vielleicht beinahe ein wenig neidisch machte und dann wandelte sich der Blick zu Überraschung. „Was hast du rausgefunden?“, wollte er dann angespannt wissen. „Sam? Sam!“ Dann schien die Verbindung abzubrechen. Entsetzen und Wut reichten einander die Hand, als er das Handy anstarrte und es dann in der Tasche vergrub. „Du bleibst hier“, verlangte er und zog die Pistole aus dem Gürtel wie er es auch dort am Auto getan hatte, bevor er zur Tür ging, wo er noch einmal stoppte. „Pass auf dich auf. Wenn du mit einer Waffe umgehen kannst, findest du eine im Kleiderschrank hinter dem zweiten Fach von oben in einer doppelten Wand.“ Die Anspannung hatte sofort auf Castiel abgefärbt und so stand er auf, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Was war gerade passiert?  
Im Haus war alles ruhig, aber Castiel ging dennoch langsam zum Fenster, blickte nach draußen. Wo auch immer draußen hier gerade war. Vor dem Haus auf einem Kiesplatz, stieg Dean gerade in seinen Wagen. Dann raste er davon. Einen Moment starrte er ihm nach und keine fünf Minuten später zog ein anderer Wagen auf den Parkplatz, ebenfalls schwarz, mit abgedunkelten Scheiben und ein Mann, der beinahe erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit Deans „Fahrer“ – der im Nachhinein wohl eher eine Art Bodyguard war oder wie man das bei Mafiosie nennen mochte – hatte. Er ging um den Wagen herum und öffnete erst die eine, dann eine zweite Tür und zwei Personen stiegen aus, ein Mann und eine Frau. Er kannte die Frau mit dem blonden Haar nicht, auch wenn ihr Gesicht ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Den anderen kannte er ganz sicher, denn das war sein Arbeitgeber, sein Chef in der Kanzlei, Azazel Prince. Dann wurde der Kofferraum geöffnet und etwas- nein, jemand wurde herausgezogen. Ein Mann, gefesselt und geknebelt stolperte heraus und wurde dann mitgezogen. Castiel konnte selber nicht ganz sagen, wieso er es tat, vielleicht war es einfach Intuition, aber er ging zum Schrank, öffnete die Tür und tastete die hintere Wand des Faches ab, bis sie unter seinen Fingern nachgab und ihren Inhalt offenbarte. Eine Pistole und ein Magazin fielen Cas in die Hand und er nahm sie mit einem Schlucken heraus. Er hatte noch nie eine gehalten und eigentlich hatte er auch nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, was er damit tun musste, aber er griff langsam das Magazin, um es in den Griff zu stecken. Seine Hände zitterten. Was zur Hölle tat er hier?  
Er brauchte drei Anläufe, dann glitt es in Position und klickte fest. Er betrachtete die Waffe in seiner Hand, wusste absolut nichts damit anzufangen und schloss doch langsam und ziemlich verkrampft die Hand um den Griff, wagte es aber nicht den Finger an den Abzug zu legen. Er musste noch… Mit der freien Hand griff er den beweglichen Teil oben an der Waffe, zog ihn zurück und ließ ihn dann wieder nach vorne springen. Jetzt war sie geladen, richtig?  
Langsam ging er zur Tür, versuchte sein Herz zu beruhigen, das wie wild schlug, und griff die Waffe noch einmal fester. Was tat er hier? Das war sein Chef, richtig? Er war Anwalt! Er würde ihn hier rausholen, wenn er ihn auf sich aufmerksam machte, richtig? Trotzdem tat er das nicht, öffnete langsam die Tür und trat auf den Flur hinaus. Irgendetwas – und vermutlich hatte das etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass sie einen Mann in ihrem Kofferraum mitgebracht hatten – hielt ihn davon ab, einfach dorthin zu gehen und stattdessen langsam dem Flur zur Treppe entlang zu schleichen.  
„Was geht hier vor?!“ Es war dieselbe Stimme, die er beim Aufwachen im Gespräch mit Dean gehört hatte. Er bekam keine Antwort und Castiel hörte nur ein knallendes Geräusch, als würde etwas gegen die Holzvertäfelung geschleudert, die auch hier oben die Wände zierte.  
„Wo ist er?“, wollte die Frau dann wissen, ungehalten, laut. Sie erhielt keine Antwort, nur einige ungehaltene Beleidigungen. Castiel versuchte ruhig zu atmen, während er die Treppe erreicht. Was wollte er überhaupt tun? Er konnte ja nicht einfach runtergehen. War der fremde Mann überhaupt Deans Bruder? Und selbst wenn, was sollte er denn mit diesem Wissen dann anfangen? Er konnte ja nicht einfach fordern, dass sie ihn freiließen, oder? Und was wenn nicht? Sollte er sie mit der Waffe bedrohen? Wohlmöglich damit schießen? Waren sie wirklich allein? Wer war der fremde Mann, mit dem Dean gesprochen hatte? Crowley?  
Noch bevor er sich zu irgendetwas entschlossen hatte, knarzte der Dielenboden unter seinen Füßen und er hatte augenblicklich alle Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Wer ist da?!“, rief Azazel aus und schickte mit „Los!“ offensichtlich jemanden die Treppe nach oben. Castiel konnte nicht einmal auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, dann wurde bereits gepackt und vor Schreck ließ er die Waffe einfach fallen. Zu ihrer aller Glück war die Sicherung wohl entweder beim Aufprall wieder eingerastet oder aber nie wirklich gelöst worden, sodass die Waffe zumindest nicht losging. Dann packte bereits jemand Castiel – noch mehr dieser Anzugträger – und zerrte ihn die Treppe hinab. Castiel stolperte ihnen hinterher, aber kam zuletzt unten an, nur um Auge in Auge mit seinem Chef zu stehen, der ihn kurz überrascht anblickte, bevor er schnaubte: „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Er hat es also doch geahnt gehabt und Vorkehrungen getroffen. Leider keine besonders guten und viel zu spät.“ Dann lachte er auf. „Kann uns ja auch egal sein. Er wird über kurz oder lang hierherkommen und seinen Bruder suchen. Wir werden einfach warten müssen.“  
Er sah sich kurz um, dann beschloss er sich nach rechts zu einem Raum zu wenden, der scheinbar eine Art Wohnzimmer war und in dem noch Licht brannte. Er zog unterdessen sein Telefon heraus und wählte eine Nummer. Es konnte keine dreimal geklingelt haben, da wurde abgenommen. „Du solltest wirklich besser auf deinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen“, summte er zufrieden und winkte die anderen hinter sich her. Dann machte er es sich auf einem der Sessel bequem. „In deinem Anwesen, das übrigens mindestens genauso schlecht bewacht ist wie dein Bruder.“ Dann schien ihm noch etwas einzufallen. „Und dein Herzblatt von einem Spion leistet uns übrigens auch Gesellschaft. Du hast mich ja fast mit dem verliebten Idioten gehabt, weißt du? Er ist aber weder ein guter Wachhund noch ein guter Informant, wenn du hiervon nichts geahnt hast.“  
Die Worte bohrten sich in Castiels Brust, vor allem als ihn der Blick der Bruder, der übrigens ein Riese war, traf. War das hier seine Schuld? Nein, er hatte doch nicht einmal eine Ahnung, worum es hier ging! Er war kein Spion. Er hatte doch nicht einmal gewusst, was Dean war oder dass Mr. Prince geschmiert worden war oder vielleicht auch selber Teil der Mafia war? Das alles hier wuchs ihm einfach über den Kopf. Wie war er hier nur hineingeraten?!  
Man konnte beinahe hören, wie Sam gegen den Knebel in seinem Mund anfluchte und sich gegen die Fesseln wehrte, Castiel fühlte sich absolut nutzlos.  
„Halt’s Maul“, fuhr die Frau ihn an und verpasste ihm einen so harten Schlag gegen die Schläfe, dass der jüngere Winchester zu Boden stürzte und unbewegt liegen blieb.  
„Sam!“, rief Castiel aus, obwohl er den jungen Mann doch gar nicht kannte, einfach aus grundlegender Empathie nach den Erzählungen, die Dean ihm vorhin berichtet hatte.  
„Du hältst auch das Maul, Schwuchtel“, meinte sie genervt in Castiels Richtung und rekelte sich dann auf dem Sofa, scheinbar ziemlich genervt.  
Einen Moment herrscht nur Stille, während Azazel die Frau musterte und es dann hinnahm. Dann plötzlich brach das Chaos los, Glas splitterte und dann stand ein mehr als ungehaltener Dean im Raum und realisiert in wenigen Sekunden die Situation. Azazel, die fremde Frau, Crowley am Boden, der sich trotz der Situation noch beschweren konnte, dass er gerade das Fenster in seinem Haus zerstört hatte, zwei von den Wachmännern, die Castiel gegriffen hatten und vor allem ein gefesselter und ziemlich bewusstloser Sam am Boden. Einen Moment wirkte er mehr als erschüttert über Azazels Anwesenheit, doch die Teile schienen sich in Sekunden zusammenzusetzen und er richtete die Waffe augenblicklich auf den Anwalt. „Und ich dachte schon, ich hätte mich in der Stimme geirrt.“ Sein Blick verfinsterte sich deutlich. „Also warst von Anfang an du es?“, knurrte er und warf einen anklagenden Blick zu Crowley, vielleicht weil er ihm ihn vorgestellt hatte. Die Frau beachtete er kaum dabei. Vielleicht sah er in ihr keine Gefahr. Sie hingegen bewegte sich langsam in eine aufrechte Position.  
„Warst du es auch, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Ermittlungen damals eingestellt wurden?“, knurrte Dean, kam gefährlich langsam auf ihn zu.  
„Und du hast es die ganze Zeit nicht einmal geahnt. Dafür musste dein Brüderchen erst einmal nach Stanford und Jura studieren.“ Er grinste hämisch, hatte offenbar gar keine Angst vor der Waffe, die auf ihn gerichtet war.  
„Du wirst dafür bezahlen“, knurrte Dean dann laut und schien bereits auf ihn losgehen zu wollen, als die Blonde Frau ihm eine Waffe an die Schläfe hielt und ganz ruhig sagte: „Beweg dich nicht oder ich drücke ab.“  
Dean zuckte mit keiner Wimper, blickte nur ruhig zu ihr und senkte langsam die Waffe ein wenig. „Und wer bist du? Du hast dich mir nicht vorgestellt, wenn ich das richtig sehe, kenne ich dich auch nicht. So eine hübsche Frau würde ich mir sicherlich merken.“  
Castiel war erschüttert von seiner Ruhe. Wie konnte er in so einer Situation noch flirten? Und warum musste ihn das noch immer so verdammt stören?  
„Ich bin diejenige, die deine Herrschaft zum Fall bringen und dem einzig wahren Oberhaupt des New Yorker Untergrund den Weg bereiten wird. Deinem schlimmsten Albtraum. Nur leider wirst du das nicht mehr erleben.“  
Castiel sah ihren Finger schon zucken und die Kugel in Deans Kopf jagen, doch dann geschah etwas, was so plötzlich begann wie es endete. Es waren nur zwei Bewegungen. Dean, der sich wegduckte und mit einem Stoß in ihre Rippen die Frau ins Taumeln brachte, wieder auftauchte und ihr einen Kopfschuss gab und Sam, der offensichtlich nicht bewusstlos und auch nicht länger gefesselt war und aus dem Nichts „Castiels“ Waffe hervorholte und Azazel damit eine gezielte Kugel verpasste.   
Beide gingen zu Boden und die Wachen stoben auseinander, wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung, dass sie entkommen könnten, wenn sie jetzt die Seiten wechselten.  
Castiel starrte nur mit entsetzt geweiteten Augen die beiden Toten am Boden ansah und spüren konnte, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben, als der Halt der Männer von seinen Armen wich. Und dann war Dean da und fing ihn ab, stützte ihn und blickte ihn einen Moment einfach nur an, bevor er ihn dichter zu sich zog. Castiel konnte sein Herz schlagen hören und trotz all der Ruhe, die er ausstrahlte, war es beruhigend, dass auch sein Herz schnell schlug. „Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst auf dich aufpassen?!“ Aber es klang nicht böse, nur besorgt.  
Sam zog sich währenddessen den Knebel aus dem Mund, beobachtete seinen Bruder und konnte nicht einmal eifersüchtig sein, dass er zuerst diesem Mann und nicht ihm geholfen hatte.  
„Du hast mein Fenster zerstört“, beschwerte sich der im Vergleich zu den Anwesenden wirklich beinahe winzige Crowley, schien aber eigentlich auch eher erleichtert zu sein.  
„Es ist vorbei“, stelle Sam dann beinahe erschüttert fest. „Sie sind alle tot.“ Und er konnte es wohl selbst nicht ganz glauben. Dean ließ Castiel nicht los, als er seinen Bruder an sich zog und drückte. „Ja, es ist vorbei“, wiederholte er und klang nicht minder erleichtert.

Es schmerzte. Es schmerzte verdammt doll, aber Castiel weigerte sich dagegen das zu zeigen. Nicht wenn er daran dachte, dass Deans gesamter Körper mit schwarzer Tinte bedeckt war. Immerhin war das Tattoo dort an seinem Handgelenk, unten, gegenüber des Handballens und neben der Pulsader, keine drei mal drei Zentimeter groß. Es blieb tapfer ganz ruhig sitzen, ließ den Tattoowierer seine Arbeit machen und blickte kurz zu Dean hinüber, der irgendwie verdammt stolz und glücklich wirkte. Irgendwie war es vielleicht auch etwas unglaublich Persönliches, was sie jetzt teilten. Es war ja beinahe als würde er seinen Ring tragen und bei dem Gedanken wurde Castiel ein wenig rot.  
Es dauerte keine viertel Stunde, dann war es vorbei. Dann prangte dort an seinem Handgelenk ein dunkler Schmetterling, nicht ganz so sehr wie ein Totenschädel wie das an Deans Rücken, sondern eher Flammenähnlich.  
Als der Tattoowierer gegangen war, griff Dean nach Castiels Hand und lächelte. „Jetzt hast du immer einen Teil von mir bei dir“, flüsterte er leise, hob es wieder an seine Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, mehr wollte er der jetzt malträtierten Haut nicht antun.  
Natürlich war nicht einfach alles vorbei gewesen. Wie auch? Es war Teil seines Lebens, was er hier tat, er war so aufgewachsen, aber irgendwie hatte sich doch alles geändert.  
Und nach all dem, konnte er definitiv nicht bereuen, dass er an jenem Tag zu den Prince‘s aufgebrochen war, ganz egal, was danach passiert war.  
Es hätte ihm nichts Besseres passieren können als Dean zu treffen, selbst wenn er wegen ihm so auf die falsche Bahn geraten war.


End file.
